The Betrothal
by Sdanceqt
Summary: What happens after that fateful walk when Elizabeth Bennet agrees to marry Mr. Darcy? The plan is to take the characters to the wedding and possibly beyond. Feedback Very Welcome! Book version...
1. After the 2nd Proposal

The Betrothal:  
What happens after that fateful walk when Elizabeth Bennet agrees to marry Mr. Darcy?

In an irregular courtship such as theirs, the rare private conversation has brought about various understandings in the past. The first was a blatant refusal on the part of Miss Bennet to enter into an engagement with the gentleman; reproofs and insults were exchanged and they parted with no intention of reconciliation. However fate has a sense of humor and providence stepped in to bring the two together in order to mend hurts and convey hope to both parties. Another private moment was ruined when disastrous news was delivered.

After a time and the betrothal between her dear sister and his close friend, a walk allowed some intimacy for conversation to bring about the happiness of Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. By unspoken consent, the news of their unofficial betrothal was kept between themselves for the evening. Both secretly preferred to relish the novelty of having secured the other and bask in the joy of mutual affection.

The gentlemen stayed at Longbourn for dinner. Mr. Darcy was again seated across from Elizabeth; this time between her sisters Mary and Kitty. While the acknowledged lovers were seated together next to Elizabeth in order to converse freely and share smiles, Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were not so fortunate. Each managed to eat little and sat in quiet reflection.

Elizabeth was confused at the mixture of feelings she experienced. She dearly feared how her family members would react to the announcement. Only Jane could overlook any past judgments and gossip regarding Mr. Darcy since his appearance at the Meryton assembly. Mrs. Bennet had snubbed him soundly and Mr. Bennet voiced his opinion when the last letter from Mr. Collins was delivered—if only she had the courage to speak to her father about his goodness then! Elizabeth wished for nothing more than to speak more with _her_ Mr. Darcy. There was still so much to be said and questions to be answered. When she glanced his way, managing to catch his eye, the depth of emotion displayed therein stole her breath and softened her countenance until she was forced to look at her plate in embarrassment.

During more intimate family dinners Mr. Bennet would have recognized the behavior displayed by his favorite daughter immediately. But with the promise of a new son, his attention was arrested by the interaction between Mr. Bingley and Jane when he wasn't asking the former questions or diligently clearing his plate.

The youngest Bennet sister, Kitty, was sitting by Mr. Darcy and was determined not to talk to him. It seems that although easily excitable, Kitty was also easily intimidated by that gentleman's demeanor and status. She talked a little to Mrs. Bennet about shopping and lace for the anticipated nuptial and only asked Elizabeth's opinion twice since the responses given did not encourage the discussion.

Mr. Darcy smiled to himself listening to the discourse when Elizabeth's name was said. He understood that she was quietly pleased with their understanding and not easily distracted from her thoughts by frivolous subjects. He spent the dinner hour marveling at his good fortune, thinking on how quickly he would like to have their wedding and pondered on what Elizabeth's opinion would be regarding a wedding trip; for as much as he would like to whisk her away to Pemberley, he would relish nothing more than weeks alone with her without distracting responsibilities or society in general.

Once dinner was concluded, the ladies removed to the drawing room to anticipate the men. There was little to gossip about, however, so they each picked up a project. Mary sat at the pianoforte, Elizabeth picked up her embroidery and Kitty sat at the table with Mrs. Bennet to inventory the pile of ribbons located there. Meanwhile, Mr. Bennet along with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy enjoyed a glass of port; each in anticipation to join the ladies for their own reasons—although in truth Mr. Bennet was hoping to escape to his library for an hour before retiring. There was little conversation, but Mr. Bennet made an effort to ask Bingley questions regarding his plans for Netherfield and other business affairs. Mr. Darcy was ignored for the most part since that gentleman seemed content to listen.

"I have been fortunate in Darcy's friendship since he has taught me much about the business of running an estate. Isn't that right Darce?" Bingley regaled, barely waiting to see Mr. Darcy raise his eyebrows and nod. "In fact, I am exceedingly pleased that Netherfield is only a portion of the size of Pemberley! Tenants seem to need a great deal of attention and I only have a handful of them. I cannot imagine the responsibility on Darcy's hands nor making some of those decisions to decide their fate. Why, his steward is constantly requiring some attention, is he not?"

At this, Darcy did reply, "It is not as bad as all that, Bingley. One does become accustomed to running an estate and learn to take pride in the operation. There is no need to rely on me. I am certain that you shall be a capable landlord and, of course, you shall have Miss Bennet to help you with the household matters soon."

Mr. Bennet was rather surprised by this little speech—being the most words he had ever heard Darcy speak together. He knew Mr. Darcy to be a prideful sort of man. His words spoke more of encouragement to his friend rather than conceit in the great compliment afforded him. He rested his eyes on Mr. Darcy and raised an eyebrow wondering if his judgment of the fellow had been fair, "Indeed." was the only reply before he pushed back his chair. "I think we have kept the lady's waiting long enough. We wouldn't want my daughter to go mad with anticipation."

After some musical entertainment and tea service, Mr. Bingley's carriage was called for.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy said their goodbyes with deep bows over their respective lady's hands after complimenting Mrs. Bennet for the lovely evening. Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy shared a private smile before the gentlemen took their leave of the Bennet family.

Elizabeth watched them leave, already looking forward to seeing them again in the morning. She was ready to burst from keeping her thoughts to herself and was glad for the opportunity to speak her heart to Jane. Her happiness tripled with the sharing of it, causing sleep to elude her. But she soon did rest with a smile upon her lips.

Mr. Darcy was of the same mind to think on the morn with anticipation. Mr. Bingley was not of the same temperament as Darcy and therefore not able to keep silent in his joyful state once they ascended into the carriage. "I say, Darcy, what a capital day we had! Such a short time has passed and yet I cannot imagine living my life without my angel. I hope we will be able to wed soon. This very afternoon I was speaking to my lovely Jane about… speaking of this afternoon, where did you and Miss Elizabeth go off to?"

Darcy inhaled and braced himself for a confession. "Well, Bingley… Miss Elizabeth and I had much to discuss." This answer was not wholly satisfactory to Bingley, but he knew from experience that silence (and staring) was a more effective method of extracting information from his friend. The carriage was drawing close to Netherfield when Darcy asked, "Tell me Bingley, how you would feel about being brothers?"

The horses stopped at the front steps just before the door opened. Noticing Bingley's wide-eyed expression, Darcy gave him a lopsided grin, jumped out and bound up the front steps. Bingley recovered from the shock enough to dash after his friend who was walking into the drawing room after handing off his hat to the butler.

"Some friend you are!" Bingley cried giving his own hat to the butler before following Darcy into the brightly lit room. "When did this all come about? You didn't even let on. Please do not keep this to yourself."

"Heaven forbid." Darcy shook his head good naturedly and thought on what parts of the story he was willing to share. You must understand, dear reader, that Fitzwilliam Darcy has always been a private fellow. This facet of his personality became more pronounced with the deaths of his parents and the great responsibilities he took on due to his position. Only a select few intimate friends and family have had the pleasure of knowing his true character. Most of society believed him to be taciturn and unpleasant rather than simply shy and reserved. To win the heart of his beloved, Mr. Darcy learned a great lesson and resolved to be open with his close friend, especially since they shall soon share the same family. He walked to the fireplace and supported himself against the mantle. "I will say that it is a long time in coming. I have been in love with Miss Elizabeth since you let Netherfield and, in fact, made the decision to address her when she visited Kent."

Bingley exclaimed, "I had no idea that you even liked her!"

"Neither did she." Darcy said in a flippant manner.

"Why did you not announce your engagement before? You haven't asked Mr. Bennet. Why… you could have been married by now!"

"Yes, I realize." He was only slightly annoyed. "But you must understand that I behaved abominably and was rejected. You saw Miss Elizabeth yourself when she visited Pemberley. It was at that time I set out to win her affection. I am pleased beyond measure to learn this morning I have succeeded and she has agreed to be Mrs. Darcy."

Mr. Bingley was practically bouncing on the seat. "What great news! This was a good day indeed! Tell me of your plans at once."

Mr. Darcy was gratified to know that Bingley was not interested in hearing more of the past. He almost sighed before taking a seat himself on a comfortable-looking chair. He told his friend of his hope of speaking more to _his _Elizabeth, his intention of requesting permission from Mr. Bennet as soon as may be, and his desire to have the banns read as soon as it can be managed.

Bingley could not remember seeing Darcy in such good spirits. Between the two of them they drank three bottles of Madeira and enjoyed their camaraderie.

Before retiring for the remainder of the night, Darcy thought to request, "Is it too much to ask that the news of my engagement be concealed from Miss Bingley for the time being? Perhaps you can extend an invitation to dinner and we can share the news then."

Bingley chuckled and stood to leave the room, "That is a fine idea. I shall not breathe a word of it. Just know that I will be keeping an ear out for her scream, for the whole neighborhood will know the truth then. I would watch my back if I were you!"

Darcy had no doubts of his words. He was actually surprised that lady had not managed to compromise him in some way. She was diligent in the chase to win his hand in every other method possible. She made him uneasy. His request to hold off on announcing his betrothal was for no other reason than self-preservation. Better to wait until others were present.

It was much better for him to think of Elizabeth. He smiled to himself as his valet assisted his undressing routine thinking of Miss Bingley's reaction if Elizabeth were to tell her. He blew out the candle and fell into a contented sleep thinking of the lovely set of expressive eyes and luscious lips belonging to _his_ Elizabeth.


	2. The Next Morning

**AN: If you reread chapter 59 in Pride and Prejudice, you will find the missing dialogue from this story. Thank you so much for your feedback! I might be persuaded to continue the story after the wedding (story spoiler!). ;)**

The Morning

Morning brought a stream of sunlight though the large windows pronouncing the new day to the occupants of Netherfield. Mr. Darcy awoke with many pleasant thoughts as well as unsettling ones. The necessity of talking to Mr. Bennet was foremost in his mind. How does one go about asking for a gentleman's daughter?

Darcy has formed the habit over the years of rising with the sun. He was gratified to know in Kent that Elizabeth had a similar habit so that she could escape on morning walks around the park. The practice has served him well and created the time needed to attend to correspondence, estate business, exercise and leisure. As a result, it was far too early to call at Longbourn or break the morning fast.

He gazed out the window listening to the quiet of the house. His thoughts turned to Georgiana's happiness. She was likely to be ecstatic to hear of his engagement to Miss Elizabeth. She has long wished for a sister and had observed his behavior when Elizabeth visited Lambdon with the Gardeners. Dressed in only shirtsleeves and breeches, he sat at the secretary by that same window to compose a letter to his dear sister. It wouldn't do to write in a location outside his own bedchamber and sitting area where Miss Bingley could distract him from his purpose.

_Dearest Georgiana,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I have much to write to you of, for so much has transpired in the time since my last letter. _

_You will remember Miss Elizabeth Bennet who visited with her Aunt and Uncle last summer. Her elder sister, Miss Jane Bennet, recently became engaged to Mr. Bingley. They are, naturally, very happy. _

_Their engagement has given me the opportunity to see Miss Elizabeth again. I must confess that I have had deeply rooted feelings for her for some time. She has agreed to make me the happiest of men by accepting my hand. Once we are wed I will truly be rich beyond measure! We have no date as of yet. I will be speaking to her father today. With luck we can make our betrothal official this evening._

_I hope this news gives you pleasure. I would like for you and Elizabeth to be as close as sisters. I will, of course, always be your brother and willing to assist you in anything; however, I am certain that having the confidence of a sister will be a new and desirable manifestation. My greatest wish is for us to make a merry family together at Pemberley._

_I must regress and tell you of our Aunt Catherine. She audaciously imposed herself on Miss Elizabeth this past week, before seeking me out in London, to obtain her promise not to enter into an engagement with me. Luckily, Elizabeth is not of a weak constitution. Our Aunt, as you might imagine, was not pleased. I have to wonder how she can be the sister of our good mother. Perhaps she fell on her head as a child. _

_In any case, her interference will hold no sway with us. I am convinced that she would be unhappy regardless of my choice of wife—as long as that choice is not our cousin Anne. I only tell you of these circumstances in the event that our Aunt suddenly knocks at Pemberley's door to petition you. I suggest you hide in the broom closet and tell Mrs. Reynolds to send her on her way, unless you prefer to tell her yourself. Hopefully she will accept what I already relayed to her and will keep away._

_I will also be writing to Colonel Fitzwilliam. He enjoyed Miss Elizabeth's company in Kent and shall be glad for the intelligence. I will request him to escort you to Hertfordshire in the near future._

_You have my promise write again soon. Do write back with your thoughts and a list of any books or music you would like me to send you. I am also interested to know how your studies are progressing—I could write my next letter in French or Latin for you to decipher. Until then I remain your favorite brother,_

_Fitzwilliam_

Darcy finished and sanded the letter before picking up another sheet of paper. This one was to be in a different style. His relationship with Geoffrey had always been an easy one. His cousin balanced out Darcy's quiet reserve. Although he has not taken part in any playful bantering to encourage Geoffrey's mischievous nature since they were boys, his letters to the Colonel had always been short, to-the-point and teasing depending on the substance. It is propitious that no one read the correspondence to his cousin, besides Geoffrey himself, since it would completely baffle most of the people who knew him to be disagreeable.

_Dear Cousin,_

_I am writing to inform you that soon you shall be the only unattached gentleman left in the family. Yesterday Miss Elizabeth Bennet at last consented to be my bride. I am indeed a fortunate man._

_Aunt Catherine is not pleased. I should stay away from Rosings if I were you._

_There is much that has transpired that I would like to speak to you about. Write to inform me of your plans. I would like for you to escort Georgiana to Hertfordshire to stay at Netherfield. Please let me know when that will be possible. _

_I hope to find you in good health. I remain your cousin,_

_F.D._

Once done, Fitzwilliam Darcy checked the time piece on the desk before rising. His valet's timing, as usual, was impeccable. He walked in with Darcy's coat and waistcoat, signaling time for the day to begin.

Elizabeth, spending the night and early morning hours in conversation with Jane, awoke to see the sun already high in the sky. It was unusual for the second eldest Bennet daughter to lie abed until breakfast. The cook has taken up the habit of setting out a fruit and pastry for her to nibble on during her morning rambling across the countryside. That was not necessary on this day since she ventured down with Jane just as the rest household members sat for their morning meal.

Jane had helped pin up her hair and accompanied her down the stairs. Both girls kept glancing at each other over their toast and marmalade, having trouble containing their secret and struggling to contain giggles. Every time Jane smiled at Elizabeth, she blushed. Elizabeth was thankful for the open windows and light breeze so she did not have to resort to using a fan. Tired of her sister's joke Elizabeth frowned at Jane over her teacup as if to say, _stop teasing me!_

The ladies were not long in the drawing room before the gentlemen were spotted riding together to Longbourn. "They have come!" cried Kitty who was sitting at the window. The news set Mrs. Bennet went off on a tangent insisting that Elizabeth take Mr. Darcy away on a walk so Jane could have Mr. Bingley to herself. Elizabeth was not unhappy with the suggestion, but was deeply mortified at her mother's manners. So much so that she had no time to think on how to receive him—what expression would fit the situation? If she looked down and away from Mr. Darcy, he might think her displeased; but she did not want to seem too bold or silly either.

As it turned out, it was not necessary to dwell on the reception. Mr. Bingley's expression and palpable joy gave no doubt that he too knew of the impending announcement. He took her hand and squeezed it fondly before saying something or other to Mrs. Bennet about losing her way. She barely registered what was said since her eyes were on Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy, though affected by Elizabeth's gaze, was able to follow the conversation enough to reply; "I am curious to see it. I have heard much of the view from the Mount. Miss Elizabeth, I would be honored if you would accompany me."

Elizabeth could do nothing but consent to the scheme. With a nod and a shy smile she excused herself. Her mother followed her upstairs apologizing for sending her off with Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth did not think it possible for he mother to surprise her, but she could do nothing but huff and look incredulously at her when she went so far as to grab her arm to get Elizabeth's attention. "It is no matter, Mama. I will be down directly." She closed her eyes as he mother descended.

Elizabeth needed no encouragement to leave the house with her gentleman. She kicked off her slippers and kneeled to reach under her bed for her walking boots. Once they were on her feet, she retrieved a lace shall that was draped over the stool in front of the vanity and tossed it over her shoulders. She quickly glanced in the mirror on her way out happy that she did not have to fix her hair before tying on a bonnet. Some hairstyles were very uncomfortable under a bonnet, luckily this morning her hair would not cause her delay.

Mr. Darcy was waiting in the hall for her once she returned. He was surprised that Mrs. Bennet felt compelled to follow her out of the room, but her return acted as a cue for him to remove to the hall. He smiled boyishly at Elizabeth as she came down while tugging on her cream gloves. Her color was high and she looked well rested. He was congratulating himself on telling Bingley about their understanding—after mentally kicking himself for it only moments before because of Bingley's forward behavior—otherwise they might not have gotten this time alone.

Elizabeth accepted his offered arm and together they made their way down the front steps of Longbourn. As much as Darcy wanted the time alone with Elizabeth, the circumstances made him uneasy. Would Mrs. Bennet send her daughter out alone with any man? Surely she did not know that he had addressed Elizabeth, or she would have portrayed a much louder and happier mien. It seemed as though she was sacrificing one daughter for the sake of another. This idea made him feel fiercely protective of his beloved so that he hugged her arm closer to his body, bringing her into closer proximity.

Once they were out of sight from the house, Elizabeth sighed. They slowed their pace and shared a look at each other. "You should smile more often," she observed with a smile of her own, "it does become you."

"For you, Dearest, I could be persuaded."

She laughed. "Indeed, that is a happy thought. Anything I say should get such an answer." She paused enjoying the feeling of wandering alone. "Pray, tell me, how was your morning?"

"The sunrise was the lovelies that I have ever observed. I took the time to write a letter to Georgiana before breakfast. I plan to post it later in the day. I told her that I will request an audience with your father today and also that we would like her to join us in Hertfordshire. "

Elizabeth nodded, "I would enjoy that. You told Mr. Bingley. I suppose Miss Bingley is upset." This was not a question but it was an inquiry. Did Miss Bingley know? If she did then she could quit her attentions to Mr. Darcy, but that also meant that he needed to attain Mr. Bennet's permission as soon as possible.

Mr. Darcy took her meaning and replied hastily. "She does not know. I would rather talk to your father first. Miss Bingley was not around for my discussion with Charles last night. He was very surprised and quite elated for us."

"Yes, I could tell. I also told Jane. I actually had to convince my sister that I was in earnest." It was impossible to stop smiling. The day seemed so new. The birds were singing a sweat song along to the accompanying breeze that whistled through the tree branches. They began to walk up a slight incline and then reached the summit of Oakham Mount.

The valley was tranquil. There was a large rock with a conveniently flat top large enough for both of them –if they sat close. Mr. Darcy raised his eyebrows questioning and inclining his head. He gestured with his free hand, "Would you care to sit?"

Elizabeth knew the power in her expressions. Since she was a child, she knew that her every emotion is etched upon her face for all to see. She has never been able to lie convincingly (even if she wished it) because her face was an open book to her thoughts and emotions. She chose this moment to communicate her wishes without the embarrassment of speaking of her desire to be close to him; after all, that would not be proper. Elizabeth looked at him slyly and scooted to the far end of the natural bench and made it clear that she desired him to join her.

The view was breathtaking. They both sat in companionable silence for some time, more aware of each other than the view. Here alone with Mr. Darcy she was able to think on the future. There should be many occasions for them to be alone together; many private moments to help her better understand this man. People would call her by a new name; _Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy_ sounded rather nice. "Only days ago, I did not give myself over to fantasy. But I must say, Mr. Darcy, that I am more delighted with every passing moment."

"To hear you say that Elizabeth…" she faintly heard him swallow his emotion before his lips turned up again. "I am only a little disappointed."

His ploy succeeded and she looked startled and confused. "Did I say something -?"

"It is only my name." He interrupted looking into her eyes. "Will you continue to call me Mr. Darcy, even when we are alone?" She looked relieved, but still confused. "Will you not call me by my Christian name, Fitzwilliam? Or, if you prefer William?"

The confusion evaporated along with the crease in her brow. Her lips formed a slight smile and her eyes glistened with mischief. "Yes." It seemed a long time to Fitzwilliam before he received the rest of her answer. "I think I shall surprise you."

"Hmm. And why, may I ask, is my question one that warrants a surprise?" He asked as he took her gloved hand in his.

"You may always ask. Whether I choose to answer is my prerogative." She looked smug, enjoying the playful banter with her intended. The thought of calling him in such an intimate, familiar manner thrilled her. But her romantic sensibilities dictated that there will be a better time once they have declared to the world their intentions to marry.

He understood that she wanted to best him, but he was not of the same mind. "So you are determined to be a difficult wife. I suppose I will have to think of some punishment." Fitzwilliam kissed the top of her hand, "Or perhaps I can bribe you to answer my questions." While keeping eye contact, he proceeded to kiss each of her fingers and then finally her palm. It would have been a more effective ploy if she was not wearing gloves, but he did not want to scare her by removing her glove first.

Nonetheless, his actions did unsettle her in a very pleasant way. "Indeed?" she breathed. "I suppose it could not hurt your case to try."

"That is reassuring. I could always choose to call you Mrs. Darcy."

This last statement was not an unpleasant thought even though she suspected that he would only resort to calling her by her formal name in company. "You could, and I will not object if it is an endearment. However, today you have already called me 'dearest' and 'Elizabeth' which I do like very much. But if you ever venture to call me 'Lizzy' or another 'L' word, I cannot be held responsible for my equilibrium."

"If that is the case, I shall endeavor to surprise you."

Silence between them was previously uncomfortable, but there was no awkwardness at this time. Communication for a couple in love is not only of a verbal nature. Time rushed away as they ignored the countryside, completely absorbed in each other's eyes, expression and touch. This time was well spent, though. All discomfort, confusion or self-consciousness that might have been felt before was gone—they both felt assured of reciprocated affection and content.

It was Elizabeth that broke the spell. She looked down at their joined hands and asked if they should be going. He agreed, taking out his pocket watch and noting the time with his free hand. Darcy stood, brought her to her feet and placed her hand on his arm. He had not once released her hand the entire morning.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth hesitated to bring up the subject and ruin their companionship on their walk back. "if you… I think it would be best if I spoke to my mother after you left for Netherfield."

Darcy patted the hand that rested on his arm, offering any support she was in need of. "You would prefer that I wait for this evening to meet with your father, so that it is not announced over the meal?"

"Yes. I fear that our news is not expected and I would spare you that discussion." Darcy was aware that she had answered a question and nodded his agreement. Suddenly, she started to laugh, "I believe, Sir, the only person who is expecting to hear of our betrothal is my Aunt Gardener. I am afraid that she is rather impatient to receive intelligence of it. I have not yet answered her last letter since her manner and assumption made me cross when I originally read it."

"I do hope you are no longer cross."

"Not even a little bit."

As Longbourn came into sight, they noticed the curtain twitch where someone was on the lookout for the two walkers. Elizabeth regrettably let go of Darcy's arm and inched away from him, signaling the end of their solitude.

"I do hope the rest of the day continues as quickly as this morning did," observed Darcy. "Once your father gives his blessing, I may take your hand whenever I like."

Elizabeth could not help herself and teased him, looking up with a tilt to her head, "Then I do hope that he doesn't give you any trouble." The front door was opened before he could discern the truthfulness of her statement.

Knowing Elizabeth, it would make sense that her father might question Darcy's feelings for her; after all it is true that most of society is not anticipating an engagement between Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. He thought on his behavior and consciously made the decision to act as easy as possible with the Bennet family. It could help.

Once Elizabeth and Darcy discarded their outerwear they wandered into the drawing room and the mayhem. Jane and Bingley looked up at their arrival and smiled knowingly. Jane glanced at the clock on the mantle, silently teasing her sister as Mrs. Bennet loudly exclaimed, "Oh! There you are Lizzy! Hill just brought in the tea things, you are just in time."

Mr. Darcy took a seat close Bingley and smiled his thanks to Elizabeth when she returned to him with a plate. Taking the plate that Elizabeth prepared before sitting in the seat next to him, he took the opportunity to address Mrs. Bennet, surprising the occupants of the room. "Mrs. Bennet, this spread looks delightful."

"Well, of course! It is always nice to have choices. I wouldn't want our guests to leave hungry or before you have to. I am planning for you to stay for dinner; I hope you won't change your mind!" Mrs. Bennet fidgeted with her napkin unsure about Mr. Darcy. He had not ever willingly addressed her and she was sure that she had never seen a grin on his face before either. She couldn't help thinking that something was not right with the world.

"So, Darcy, did you enjoy your walk? I hope you found the view to your liking." Bingley said winking at Jane.

Mr. Darcy was not willing to banter in front of the Bennet women. He noticed Elizabeth blushing when he lifted the tea cup to his lips. He acknowledged Bingley with a raised eyebrow and a nod. In truth, he was amused at Bingley's wit; indeed the view of Elizabeth at his side was very enjoyable.

There was some light conversation before Mary excused herself to the pianoforte. Bingley and Jane were in a world of their own, only interrupted occasionally by Mrs. Bennet's random wedding questions. The afternoon passed with some little conversation and entertainment with the two not-yet-betrothed lovers doing their best to ignore each other.

When it was time to sit for dinner Mr. Bennet sat at the head of the table with a letter to contemplate. While Mr. Bennet disregarded those sitting around his table, the others all communicated mostly with looks during the four courses.

A maid served coffee around the table at the conclusion of the meal. Mrs. Bennet asked after Miss Bingley and was given to understand that she was enjoying the quiet of the country. Mr. Bingley looked significantly at Mr. Darcy and said, "I am sure that my sister would love to visit with your family again. In fact, if you are agreeable, I would like to invite your family to sup with us! Say, two days' time after tea?"

"How wonderful Mr. Bingley! You are very good. We will look forward to it, Jane, will we not?" In her mind, she was already deciding what to wear and what outfit to insist for her eldest daughter.

Kitty piped up, "Mr. Bingley, do you think you shall ever host another ball? Netherfield was such an ideal venue. Jane, you will convince him will you not?"

Mr. Bingley glanced at Darcy again before saying, "Indeed! I do not know about a ball before _our_ wedding, but a neighborhood gathering is a fine idea. Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth don't you agree with your sister? I do miss dancing!" Darcy was none too pleased with his meaning and noticed Elizabeth's embarrassment over the little speech before she replied that she always enjoys dancing.

Fortunately the other individuals around the table did not catch Bingley's insinuation. Mr. Bennet placed his empty coffee mug on the table and addressed Bingley and Darcy, "I am sure you young men would rather entertain yourselves in the drawing room with the ladies, rather than sit with me. I am quite happy to end the evening after that strong brew." To the lady's he said, "Enjoy the company my dears, I will be in my library for a little before I retire." With that he pushed up from the table and left.

Fitzwilliam Darcy finished his coffee and stood up with the rest of the party. But rather than follow the lady's into the drawing room, he made his way to the library door and knocked.

* * *

**AN: So next up we have the interview with Mr. Bennet! **  
**You think the Colonel and Georgiana should come to town ASAP or just in time for the wedding?**


	3. Talk with Mr Bennet

When Elizabeth Bennet witnessed the direction Mr. Darcy was taking, her agitation was extreme. She followed the rest of the party to the drawing room and proceeded to fidget. She willfully stayed in her seat by Kitty, not willing to draw attention by pacing the length of the room. If she had not been so lost in thought, she would have witnessed the knowing looks directed to her by her closest sister and her sister's intended. She also would have seen the confused and slightly annoyed looks given to her by her mother.

Her thoughts were in the room with Fitzwilliam—as she was beginning to think fondly of him—and her father. She did not believe that her father would deny consent to their union, but she knew he would be unhappy at the prospect of losing his favorite daughter to matrimony. Elizabeth reasoned that he had to know that she would have a serious suitor at some point. But he had no way to prepare himself for the conversation Fitzwilliam was to initiate, especially since he had ignored and laughed off each sign of attachment. Lady Lucus' gossiping ways, Lady Catherine's condescension, Mr. Collins' lengthy letter, and of course the gentleman's calls at Longbourn were all indications that Mr. Bennet chose to disregard.

Elizabeth had accepted the follies of her family long ago, although some character flaws still saddened her. She had been close to her father as long as she could remember. Some of her fondest memories were of conversations and debates that took place in the library. The same library where he had laughed, informing her of Mr. Collins' warning of Dr. Darcy's tenderness to herself—but not once during the course of that conversation did he ask her about Fitzwilliam or question her history or attachment to him. The memory was mortifying because she had hoped so fervently that Mr. Darcy would return to renew his proposal.

Now Elizabeth's only hope is that her father saved his inquisition for her. _Please_, she prayed, _let the interview end quickly_.

Meanwhile, across the hall, Mr. Bennet called, "Enter" in a somewhat annoyed tone. When Mr. Darcy closed the door behind him and came forward, Mr. Bennet was astonished at his visitor. He closed his book and offered Mr. Darcy his full attention.

Mr. Darcy, although he looked composed, was at a loss for words. After a day of contemplating this discussion, he was still unsure of what to say and what assurances to give. _Come on, man! You are the master of a great estate, have raised a sister and have commanded many business transactions without batting an eye. Your happiness depends on speaking._ His pep talk to himself gave him enough confidence to take a breath and say, "Mr. Bennet. I did not intend to interrupt you, but if you would grant me a moment, I would like to speak with you."

Mr. Bennet had no expectations, but was observant enough to gage the young man's nervousness. He gestured toward the chair across from him that Elizabeth frequents, "Please then, by all means, have a seat."

Mr. Darcy would have preferred to stand, but could not refuse the proffered seat. It would not due to tower over the older man. He nodded once and took his seat. "Sir, I am not sure if you were anticipating me. In fact, I am not certain how to begin such a request."

When Darcy hesitated, Mr. Bennet volunteered, "Indeed. I am all astonishment. Please continue."

The best way, he reasoned, was to grab the bull by the horns. "I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter, Miss Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennet did not so much as lift an eyebrow, but his surprise was incalculable. "And what does my Lizzy have to say on the matter?"

This question, though expected, did not put Darcy at ease. If Elizabeth had no problem refusing his first proposal, it was natural to assume that her father would not be swayed by possessions or worth either. The thought made him think fondly of Elizabeth and smile softly. "Before I directly answer your question, I would like to tell you that we have been in each other's company on several occasions this past year. I am aware that Miss Elizabeth did not always think highly of me. We have spoken at length in Kent, Lambdon, and more recently, here. I have professed my admiration and affection for her and proposed. Miss Elizabeth has accepted my suit. I assure you that I am overjoyed at the prospect of having her as my wife. And she feels the same."

Mr. Bennet's amazement increased. First, by the length and sincerity of his speech, and secondly, by the intelligence that Elizabeth thought highly of the man. Mr. Bennet thoughtfully contemplated Mr. Darcy for some time. Mr. Darcy allowed the silence but in need of some movement began tapping his thumb on his thigh to release his nerves.

"I see. I did not realize you were courting." Mr. Bennet raised his eyebrow but continued before Darcy could say anything. "If my daughter desires the match, I will give my consent. You will bring me settlement papers to look over, I assume?"

"Of course, Sir. I will make an appointment with my solicitor as soon as may be."

"Alright then, young man," Mr. Bennet stood and offered his hand. Mr. Darcy took his lead, very much relieved that the interview was at an end. "Do send my daughter here to me."

Mr. Bennet then walked to the window and stood gazing out at the night away from Mr. Darcy, effectively dismissing the Master of Pemberley.

By the time the Mr. Darcy reappeared, Elizabeth had taken up her embroidery and proceeded to pick at it. She had hoped that by focusing her mind on the needlework, her hands would still and her mind would calm. In this she failed, until Mr. Darcy returned. So relieved was she at his reappearance that she visually slumped when she witnessed his smile and assuring look. She then looked down at the havoc she had wrecked upon her sampler and attempted to fix the uneven stitches.

She sensed his movement toward her and heard his whisper when he leaned closer. She shivered at the sound. "Go to your father, he wants you in the library." She nodded as he righted himself and managed to convey an array of feelings to him with a smiling glance in his direction before she quit the room.

Elizabeth did not return to the drawing room for nearly an hour. In this stretch of time, Darcy took part in very little conversation before he was coaxed into being Kitty's partner in a game of whist. Unfortunately for Kitty, his mind was insufficiently on the game, so he was soon replaced by Mrs. Bennet. Darcy took the opportunity to claim a spot by the window to contemplate the darkness.

There was so much to think on that he did not mind a moment of solitude for introspection. He took this time to give thanks for the many blessings that his life had yielded. Once he had the paperwork taken care of, the banns could be read at church and he could marry his Elizabeth. It might take too long to complete the business with his solicitor by post so he would have to venture to London for a few days. Even with the assurance that Elizabeth would soon be his wife; the notion of leaving her at Longbourn caused him apprehension.

It was in this attitude that Elizabeth found him when she reentered the room. She was not inclined to impose herself on the scene immediately, but stood in the open doorway watching Jane and Bingley laughing at the table removed from Fitzwilliam. She appreciated his long figure before moving to his side.

"This day has been splendid." Fitzwilliam looked upon her with such happiness in his eyes that made her itch to touch him. "Do you not agree?"

He smiled. "I would not presume to contradict you, Madam."

The conversation between these two was presently interrupted. They took a seat on the couch and joined the party. The evening soon found closure and the gentlemen took their leave with a kiss to their respective love's knuckles.

* * *

**AN: any missing conversations can be found in Pride and Prejudice chapter 59. I hope you enjoyed! Thinking about a trip to London... what should take place for Elizabeth besides shopping and being seen with Mr. Darcy?**


	4. A Walk to Meryton

The next morning, Mrs. Bennet was up before Elizabeth—a rare occurrence. Her loud voice resonated in the upstairs hall of Longbourn agonizing on what to wear, the laziness of her daughters, and what neighbors must be impressed upon. Elizabeth buried her head under the pillows hoping that her dreams had taken a less favorable turn.

Jane's muffled, voice mumbled, "Good Morning, Lizzy." before emitting an unladylike yawn.

"Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet yelled as she banged on the door. "Hurry! We must get up and dressed to visit our neighbors." It is lucky for the ladies hiding under the counterpane that their mother was easily distracted and so did not venture into their sanctuary. When her footsteps retreated to her room, both girls came out of hiding with an incredulous looks upon their faces.

"There shall be no peace until we are both safely married," said Elizabeth.

Jane was ever the gentle sister, "Mama is very happy for you and I. Let us get up and humor her; it is her right as a mother. She was deeply saddened when she did not get the opportunity to plan Lydia's wedding breakfast or call on neighbors with her engaged daughter."

Elizabeth sighed and agreed that there was no excuse that could accomplish the feat of evading their mother for long.

Once they were dressed and assembled over the morning meal it was decided that the ladies would walk to Meryton to call at their Aunt Phillips. Elizabeth thought that a marvelous plan since it would negate the necessity of sharing her good fortune with all of the Meryton populous; Mrs. Phillips can always be counted on to spread worthy news. Mr. Bennet seemed overly happy to sacrifice his daughters to the neighborhood gossips. Mary was the only sister who would not be moved to join their calling party.

The Bennet ladies hurried to get their outerwear and bonnets on before setting off for town. Elizabeth and Jane trailed behind conversing on what was expected of them before they are wed and then speculated on future duties as mistresses of their own houses. In truth, they wanted to discuss how to check their mother's enthusiasm; however that is not a subject that can be discussed with Mrs. Bennet only a few meters ahead.

Just as they neared the town, Jane commented that she hoped they did not miss Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley when they stopped at Longbourn. Elizabeth agreed and was silent. The last couple days still seemed like a dream to her—a wish come true.

In minutes the group heard male laughter and trotting horses.

Mr. Darcy was anxious to leave Netherfield this morning. His eagerness to see Elizabeth was extreme because today they were officially betrothed. He did an about face before venturing into the breakfast room early when he glimpsed Miss Bingley awaiting him (apparently in a state of impatience if her tapping fingers and slipper were any indication); instead he headed toward the library. Miss Bingley never willingly entered the library.

Darcy closed the door lamenting the forgotten book on his nightstand until he remembered that he had a letter to write. He took up a quill and paper at the secretary to write to his solicitor, Mr. Banks. He outlined what he required the settlement papers to contain so that once in London it would only be necessary to review, update, and sign.

The contents of the letter stated that the settlement should be fashioned after the agreement between the late Mr. Darcy and Anne Fitzwilliam, accounting for inflation. Any coverture endowed by Mr. Bennet should be preserved for any children resulting from their union. In the event of his death, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy shall remain the mistress of Pemberley and in control of the Darcy holdings as long as she lives, until his heir comes of age, or if they do not have children… etcetera.

Three quarters of an hour, and nearly three pages later, Darcy stamped his signet ring into a spot of red wax, sealing the letter. He then went in search of his personal messenger before meeting Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley for breakfast.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy, Good morning!" Miss Bingley simpered as he took a seat across from her, "Here let me pour you a cup of coffee. I already prepared a plate for you. Would you care for some preserves? It is such a nice morning. I thought you might join me for a walk."

Mr. Darcy was not inclined to encourage her. He looked over at Bingley, who was smirking over his cup, and said, "I am afraid that I have matters that will take me to Meryton today. Bingley, you will join me?"

"Certainly! We should also call at Longbourn. That reminds me," Bingley turned to his sister, "Caroline, I invited the Bennet family over to dine with us tomorrow. They should arrive after tea. Please make arrangements with the housekeeper. You always plan such splendid dinner parties." He hoped to sufficiently appeal to her vanity to encourage her to leave a positive impression on the family. Bingley then said to his friend, "We can leave the moment you finish Darcy. I have already requested our horses to be saddled."

Miss Bingley did not look pleased.

The two gentlemen were relieved to escape from Netherfield and Miss Bingley's incessant schemes. Mr. Bingley acknowledged that he felt like a lad who managed to sneak out to evade studies. Mr. Darcy was amused but would not admit to feeling like a silly young man. He was just happy to be riding out to see Elizabeth, and happier still that the distance was brief.

"Bingley, have you ever thought of ways to dampen your sister's behavior? Perhaps arranging a marriage for her?" Darcy was only half kidding about the marriage, although there have been successful marriages made from arrangement.

"I do not have the heart remove her choice in the matter. Besides, the moment the fellow heard her screech he would rend the agreement and swim across the channel!" They both laughed at the jest, visualizing the circumstance. It was at this moment they happened to see the Bennet ladies.

The gentlemen jumped from their mounts and greeted the Bennets with bows.

"My word! How lucky it was that we chanced upon you or we would have greatly missed your company when we reached Longbourn." Mr. Bingley exclaimed.

Mrs. Bennet answered, "Why, thank you, Mr. Bingley, and you too, Mr. Darcy. We were walking to my sister Phillips house to call. Perhaps you can join us later for tea? I would so like to hear about your estate, Mr. Darcy." Mrs. Bennet has a habit of fawning over the object of her joy, but was in so much awe of her future son-in-law, that she couldn't bring herself to say more.

Her spiel was enough to convey to Darcy that Mrs. Bennet was no longer ignorant of his betrothal with her second daughter. He nodded in acknowledgement and said, "We gladly accept. May we escort you to the Phillips's?" The ladies had no desire to decline so they began walking again with Mr. Bingley next to Jane and Mr. Darcy by Elizabeth trailing behind.

"Good Morning, Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth greeted warmly as she took his offered arm. He released the horse's bridle and put the reins over his shoulder to free his hand and offer her his full attention as they walked.

Darcy smiled at her, "It is indeed. My morning is certainly improving, though I am sorry that I will be without your company while you call on your Aunt. I imagine all of Meryton will hear of our engagement by the time we sit for tea."

Elizabeth laughed. "I am without a doubt that news shall travel around London parlors by this time tomorrow."

Darcy looked pained. He took her dainty hand off his arm to bestow a kiss on her knuckle. His action told her that he was not distressed only weary of the masses. The Ton were not a congenial group and he would prefer to shield her from any unpleasantness. Although he has successfully managed to avoid most events in the Season, he was not oblivious to the talk. At least the talk that involved him. Their impending nuptials will encourage gossip and bitterness in the hearts of unmarried hopefuls.

"What is your horse called?" She hoped to steer the conversation while they still had the opportunity to converse.

Darcy looked to the horse and patted his neck fondly. "This is Caerus. You are a good spirit, are you not?" Not expecting an answer from the beast, Darcy turned back to Elizabeth. "My sister names many of the horses in the stable, but did not get to this one before me. His grandsire was a favorite of my mother's. I have never asked; do you ride? I would enjoy riding with you."

"I am fond of horses. However, I have not had very much opportunity to improve my equestrian skills. The horses my father keeps are not often available for leisure rides."

"Then, if you are agreeable, we shall have to find opportunity. There are many walking paths at Pemberley, but some of my favorite places on the property are too far to venture on foot." Darcy could scarcely hide his hope for her agreement to the proposal. If Elizabeth consented to ride out with him soon, they would have another occupation to amuse themselves before they are wed.

"With inducements such as Pemberley to look forward to, I could be persuaded." She thought of the beautiful grounds fondly and with anticipation. "Quite easily, in fact."

"I am glad." Mr. Darcy meant many things in this simple statement. He was overjoyed at the prospect of sharing his love of horseback riding with her; even more so with the expectation that she would come to love Pemberley as much as he. In recent years it had been necessary for Mr. Darcy to split his time between London and Derbyshire, but his greatest wish was to settle at Pemberley with Elizabeth for the majority of the year.

At this time they arrived at her Aunt Phillips home. The door burst open and Mrs. Phillips came out to eagerly welcome her sister and nieces. She noticed the gentlemen and curtsied, "Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, how do you do?" She was curious at the proximity of Mr. Darcy to Elizabeth, having already heard of Jane and Bingley's betrothal. After all, when one wedding is forthcoming other couples will naturally follow suit. Mr. Darcy would be quite the conquest for a young lady.

Darcy noticed the look from his soon-to-be Aunt and nodded. He returned his gaze to Elizabeth communicating his discomfort before taking his leave. "Good Morning, Miss Elizabeth. I hope you enjoy the time with your Aunt." He took her hand off his arm again and kissed it after stepping to the side. "I look forward to tea."

Mr. Bingley was distracted by Mrs. Phillips while Darcy was taking his leave of Elizabeth. When Bingley responded that they were very well on this lovely day, she continued, "I understand that you will soon join our happy family, Mr. Bingley. I am sure that you and my niece will make a good match. It is all so exciting!"

Bingley bowed, "Thank you, Ma'am. It will be a pleasure. Darcy and I will leave you ladies to visit." Both gentlemen wished the ladies a good day and mounted their horses leaving Jane and Elizabeth at the mercy of their relations.

They began to discuss other things to prepare while the Bennet ladies visited. They decided to stop by the church in order to converse with the vicar about arrangements for the banns and an appropriate timeframe.

**AN: Thank you for your wonderful feedback and your patience! I am used to jumping around when I write, so I am trying to think of everything so I don't have to go back to edit the story. It seems that the characters are writing their own story and might begin diverging from Miss Austen's in the next couple chapters…**

**Have any ideas about dinner with Miss Bingley? I want to make Darcy's engagement quite the surprise!**


	5. A Kiss to Remember

**AN: Thank you for your feedback!  
One comment mentioned that Miss Bingley was not a part of the hunting party to return to Netherfield. That is before Mr. Bingley proposed. There was a few weeks lapse in the time that Jane is proposed to, Lady Catherine visits and Mr. Darcy returns. I am assuming that Miss Bingley returned to Netherfield sometime in there. She is, after all, acting as the Mistress/Hostess of Netherfield since Bingley has guests; the book does not mention her.**

**I did go back and correct some of my typos. There are some phrases that I have chosen purposefully… Also, I am aware of my tendency to alternate between present and past tense. It drives me nuts to read stories that have this problem, but please bear with me. I am attempting to stick to a similar style of writing as Miss Austen, and so that is my excuse. (But I am noticing that my writing is progressively becoming more casual against my will). **

**Now to the story…Bennet ladies just joined Mrs. Phillips for some morning gossip, I mean, company.**

* * *

Mrs. Phillips led her Bennet relations into the sunlit parlor. Already there was a pitcher of lemon water and light pastries on the table awaiting them. Mrs. Phillips had known of Jane's engagement for several days and was eager to learn about wedding plans.

Before Mrs. Phillips could say more than to have a seat and help themselves, Mrs. Bennet, bouncing on her chair, exclaimed: "Sister, we have the most wonderful news! Of course you already know about our Jane and Mr. Bingley, but you will never guess what else! Lizzy is presently engaged too! It is too much. One daughter married and two more betrothed and…Good gracious ten thousand a year! We are all saved."

Mrs. Phillips, though quite accustomed to Mrs. Bennet's harangues, was a little confused. "What is it you mean? Lizzy is also betrothed? To whom?"

Jane and Elizabeth were embarrassed to be discussed as if they were not present. They sat together on the settee sharing similar looks of mortification. Sadly, this meeting was passing just as our characters had envisioned. At least there were no other neighbors privy to the scene.

Kitty sat at the table with her mother and aunt. She was not inclined to be left out of the conversation, so she offered, "Why, to Mr. Darcy! Is that not something? We all thought that Mr. Darcy did not like Lizzy at all, but it seems we were wrong all this time."

"Oh hush, Kitty." Said her mother bent on basking in glory.

Catherine Bennet was accustomed to being scolded for a number of imagined infractions. As the fourth daughter of Mrs. Bennet, she often lived in the shadows of her other sisters. She suddenly regretted choosing a seat by her mother rather than her sisters. In typical Kitty fashion, she sat back upon the chair and silently pouted. In truth, her temperament was somewhere in between Jane and Elizabeth's with the flightiness of the youngest sister, Lydia. She had learned to be irrational and loud from Lydia, who had a much stronger will and disposition than Kitty. With the benefit of time and her tendency to follow by example, Kitty did possess the potential to mature.

"I tell you. He is the best of men. He has graced our house many times with Mr. Bingley. Imagine! My Lizzy shall have such fine clothes and carriages. I knew she could not be so clever for nothing!"

"Indeed, Sister." She looked at her niece. Mrs. Phillips was impatient to know of their plans and impart any wisdom that she had. However, her temperament allowed her to keep calm in her eagerness. "I see you have been busy Lizzy. When shall the weddings take place? Oh the fun of shopping for your wedding clothes. I wonder if you will buy your finery in London, after all that is where the fashionable shop. My dear Mrs. Bennet, you need to plan the weddings as soon as may be, you would not want the gentlemen to escape!"

This put Mrs. Bennet into a fit of nerves. _Why did she not think about London?! She must write to her brother! Two weddings as soon as possible. Yes, it must be done!_

Mrs. Bennet's eldest daughters counted down the time until they could take their leave.

Tea at Longbourn was a very pleasant affair. Together the group talked mostly of the country weather before each couple broke away from the general conversation to engage in their own private ones. The gentlemen happily agreed to stay for dinner. Elizabeth was relieved that her mother had few words to impart to Fitzwilliam and hoped her wonderment would last until they exchange vows.

At dinner Elizabeth sat next to Mr. Darcy while across from her, Jane sat with her Mr. Bingley. The ladies were content to listen to Mr. Bennet's discourse with his future sons as he attempted to understand them better.

When the last course was served Mr. Bingley reminded the family about dining at Netherfield the following evening. "I am so looking forward to hosting. My sister is also eager to have your company. I am afraid that I have neglected Caroline for the last week."

Mr. Darcy raised his brows at Miss Bingley's 'eagerness' regarding dinner with the Bennets. But did not say anything until Elizabeth inquired when he was going to tell Miss Bingley. "At dinner, of course." was his answer.

Elizabeth was not fooled and resolved to tease him. She inclined her head to the side, "Mr. Darcy, you are not procrastinating are you? I cannot imagine that you would be frightened of the plumed lady. Perhaps you enjoy her antics, otherwise you would have told her first thing."

"I assure you that I have done a very good job of avoiding her 'antics'. I was under the impression that you wanted to tell her yourself." He flashed a wicked grin, "Honestly, I did not want to give her consideration. She will find out soon enough." With that he took up his cup and she was left unsatisfied but amused with the scenario.

After some leisure conversation and small entertainment, the gentlemen again took their leave with a compliment and thanks to Mrs. Bennet for the meal. Jane and Elizabeth watched them ride away from the window. They were both contented with the universe until Mrs. Bennet interrupted to talk about clothes fittings and ordering their perspective trousseaus.

"I sent a letter this afternoon to the Gardiners. We should take a trip to London. There we can distinguish what fabrics your uncle can procure and have a finer selection in the shops. I adore shopping in London! I will talk to your father about when, but I think we should leave in a few days' time. It will take a fortnight at least to get it all done." She clapped her hands in excitement and gestured grandly before she took her nerves into the library to deliberate with Mr. Bennet.

Elizabeth took Jane's hand and together they made for the stairs leaving peals of laughter in their wake.

The next morning Mr. Darcy used a quiet moment to address some estate business from his Steward. While he was debating over the best way to resolve a dispute between two neighboring tenants, a footman interrupted to deliver a missive.

He recognized the handwriting and was happy for the distraction.

_London_

_Dear Cousin,_

_You puerile excuse for a divvy codger! I knew it was only a matter of time before an enchanting creature managed to secure you. Although I am surprised at your choice, I think Miss Elizabeth will make an excellent Mistress for Pemberley and the finest cousin. Congratulations Old Man!_

_I am afraid that I have some affairs to get in order before I fetch Georgiana from Pemberley. I am sure it should not take more than a fortnight to confer with the General or see to previous obligations. Ah, the life of a mature, upstanding gentleman. I think I should like to revert back to childhood and impose myself on my relations. _

_I am most interested in being reacquainted with Miss Elizabeth. She was delightful company in Kent, despite our Aunt's intimidations. If anyone can weather the Lady's displeasure, Miss Elizabeth can. You might have to lend her your greatcoat so you can hide behind her coattails! I can see it now—I am extremely diverted. (Do not fret. I am just kidding after all. I know your expressions too well and think it more likely that you both will stand side-by-side with blank countenances to do battle against our Aunt. This scenario is also amusing to me.)_

_I will write to Georgiana later today so she knows when to expect me. Wish me luck. I have purchased a small jewelry box to placate her wrath, for she will not be happy to wait for me with the promise of a sister in Hertfordshire. _

_Do remember me to Miss Elizabeth and give her my heartfelt condolences for your future nuptials. Your carefree and unshackled cousin,_

_Geoff_

When Darcy finished reading the letter, he was smiling and thankful to have such a close relationship with the Colonel. _'Condolences' indeed!_ Besides his sister, Geoffrey's good opinion was the most important to him. He was impatient to receive a letter from his sister, but it would likely take another couple days.

He was also expecting a missive from his solicitor. Once received, he would have to make the trek to London. If Geoffrey is still in residence there, they will have an opportunity to speak before he departs for Derbyshire. Darcy shook his head thinking of it as another matter to keep him in town away from Elizabeth. He vowed silently to himself not to leave her once they are wed.

Darcy put aside the letter from Geoff as well as the one from his solicitor and took the servant's exit to leave the house. On his stroll he was able to reflect on the conflict between his tenants and other matters. Time away from Pemberley was always a trial. It was essential to rely on those in his service to carry out his directives and manage the property in his absence. The burden of concern for a master was certainly weighty. His thoughts sprung from one topic to another. He had yet to write to his housekeepers who ought to begin preparations for the new mistress… It seemed to Darcy that his thoughts would not linger for long on a singular subject. _This will not do. Nothing is sure to get accomplished if my mind will not cooperate._

It was at this point that our dashing Mr. Darcy was distracted by a singing, laughing nymph. Recognizing the voice, he continued as quietly as possible until he beheld a vision straight out of his imagination.

Elizabeth was happy to escape her mother's endless questioning and speculation regarding clothing and weddings. She laughed up at the sky and twirled enjoying her freedom. She thought it was favorable that Kitty and Mary were not engaged as well, or her mother's sanity would certainly be propelled over the edge. _And there is not even a wedding date set..._ She meandered along the path singing little snatches of music and picking flowers to make a wreath for her head (in her haste her bonnet was forgotten!). She thought of making a matching wreath and laughed at the thought of the stoic Fitzwilliam Darcy wearing one.

Then suddenly, there he was! Elizabeth looked to either side of her to be certain that he was real before bestowing him with a radiant smile and accusing him of spying.

"Never! Certainly you were conjured from a dream to interrupt my dreary walk." He came close and lifted her hand for a kiss. He eyed her crown of flowers on top of the disarray of curls. There were a number of superlatives that he thought to say, but settled on the simplest. "You look lovely. May I join you?"

"Of course," said she while taking his offered arm and continuing together up the mount. They talked a little of his letter and her mother's antics. "It seems that Mama is bent on a trip to London soon to order new clothing. Although we always enjoy visiting the Gardiners and attending various entertainments, Jane and I are not altogether keen on the enterprise. I suppose Mama is correct about the variety of items to be found there." Elizabeth was resigned with the scheme, though unsure about leaving her home when it would not be home for much longer. She also had no wish to be parted from her betrothed.

At the top of the mount they stopped to enjoy the view. When he turned to face her, his unmistakable merriment made her raise her brow in question. "That shall work out to our advantage. I did not want to leave you for the few days I am needed in town. I shall follow you there to attend to business while you, Miss Bennet, and your mother go shopping." _Also_, thought he, _I can direct you to the dressmaker my Aunt Matlock and Georgiana swears by. And it might be a nice surprise to order some additional attire and accessories that Lizzy admires._ After a slight pause, he continued, "I anticipate accompanying you to the theater, the park, and to any other amusement you wish."

Elizabeth was delighted. Precipitously her uncertainty of venturing to London at such a time dissolved. "I will relish each entertainment that I have you in tow. What about a party, though? Are you truly willing to be my escort and dance with me without looking severe?"

"If you are inclined to dance, then I can be persuaded. However, I cannot account for my expressions. Being assaulted by society has never been an easy situation for me to endure. If it is merely the act of dancing, and not the company of strangers, that interests you, allow me to ask for some music on the pianoforte."

Elizabeth laughed. She did not care in the least about avoiding engagements. Being seen by the public had its drawbacks; propriety dictated that an acknowledged couple could only dance a limited number of sets. In the comfort of a private music room though, Elizabeth could choose to dance all night with Fitzwilliam.

"I hope you will not be adverse to company of a friendlier nature. Shall Mr. Bingley come as well? Jane will miss him if you are attending to me and he is not likewise joining her."

"I do not know if he intends to go. One of my motives is to conclude arrangements with my solicitor; Bingley might have a similar need. I shall bring it to his attention tonight or in the morn. For now, I am content."

She smiled at the subject dismissal. Elizabeth also felt herself to be content. She enjoyed this solitude with Fitzwilliam, understanding that privacy would be a precious commodity in London and especially when their wedding date grows nearer. She reflected as she gazed longingly into the limitless depths of his dark eyes, that they should not remain unescorted long.

"Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy whispered looking down, making love to her with his eyes. "I dearly wish to kiss you."

She felt her heart lighten to such an extent, it threatened to lift her off her feet into the air. So transfixed by his expression, that she could not bring herself to look away or raise her voice above a murmur. "Was that a request?"

Indeed it was. Since he neither received an endorsement nor a rebuttal to his desire, the matter was settled in his mind. No other words were needed. A force as old as time itself slowly closed the gap between their bodies and their lips, tentatively their lips made contact and their eyelids closed.

Their first kiss was chaste. Neither dared to breath during the duration, so when they parted for a fraction of a moment it was necessary to inhale deeply. Elizabeth's lips trembled when she at last said his name, "Fitzwilliam."

He could sense heaven shining upon him. Fitzwilliam raised a hand to delicately stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers. His other arm curled around her form causing her hand to rise to his shoulder. It took all the willpower he could muster to keep her at a distance. It would be ungentlemanly to bring her into closer contact with his body. But he could not help the thought, _'When we are wed…'_

This time when Fitzwilliam kissed Lizzy, he lingered. While still an innocent kiss, it was tender. The feeling was most agreeable to Elizabeth. It was the kiss coupled with the sensations of his hands caressing the small of her back and neck that thoroughly compelled her to lean into the embrace. Her finders roamed from his shoulder to tease the cravat secreting his neck. She felt light headed. Her will was no longer her own.

Sensing her surrender, Fitzwilliam slowly withdrew. Elizabeth expressed such disappointment that he could not bring himself to let go entirely. Instead he engulfed her dainty hands in his larger ones as he stepped back. "My Lizzy, you would tempt a saint."

Elizabeth did not know how to respond. As she gained her composure, her curiosity was aroused. With dancing light in her eyes she wondered out loud, "Is it possible for it to be any better?"

Darcy smiled, "I suspect that every moment with you will be better than the last." Her question stirred his imagination in a direction best left alone. He was determined to be a gentleman in every sense. It would not do to destroy her innocence before he lawfully had the privilege to demonstrate to her. But he knew that, yes, 'it' could be much better. In time he would delight in the task of enlightening her.

Elizabeth liked that answer very much; however, she was suddenly aware of reality beyond their joined hands and shared gazes. The expanse of time enjoyed without a chaperon was welcome, but not proper. "Let us go. It is nearly tea time and I have to prepare." She looped her arm through his and allowed him to lead the way to where their paths had crossed. They shared one last smile before turning toward their respective dwellings.

Darcy joined the Bingley siblings in the music room for tea. Bingley was clearly agitated and impatient. He could hardly sit still. When he sat to partake in a miniature sandwich or sip from his cup, his knee was endlessly bouncing; when he stood, he was pacing. Darcy was rather amused by the show and managed to hide his own eagerness by watching the spectacle. His earlier meeting with Elizabeth had served to calm him as no music could. He relished the recollection of their recent time together, so partook of the tasty fare with an unreadable expression and no knowledge of what he consumed.

Miss Bingley was oblivious to Charles' display since she was more interested in watching Mr. Darcy. To entertain herself she sat in the center of the bench before the pianoforte and practiced a couple pieces to display her skills. Her plan was to exhibit during the course of the evening. She was not looking forward to associating with the Bennets and reasoned that her playing would serve to distract her from inferior company. Performing is also an appropriate occupation for a hostess and she had the intention of proving herself to be superior.

Miss Bingley longed for the companionship of her sister, Mrs. Hurst, who had stayed in London with Mr. Hurst hoping to conceive an heir. It was a vexing situation to Miss Bingley who could not attend parties or gatherings without her brother's escort or a chaperon. So she had chosen the office of Mistress of Netherfield with the hope of impressing her query, Mr. Darcy.

Soon Miss Bingley excused herself to begin her elaborate toilette. Darcy stood and smirked at Bingley, "We should follow suit. Be sure to take a breath, Charles. All will be well."

Bingley huffed, "I realize. I am too excited to see my angel and make a good impression. Darcy, before you go upstairs, let us go check the seating."

Darcy followed his friend to the dining room glad that Bingley had thought to check the place cards. "A good idea. I am relieved you have the presence of mind. I would not have thought to inspect the table seating." said he as the place cards were switched for Jane and Elizabeth to be seated next to their grooms, rather than across the table. It would not do to while away an evening of five courses without their intended brides. They did not care to look at whose names they exchanged—they are men after all.

"Of course!" replied Bingley, "I have been waiting for Caroline to withdraw to her chambers. The evening will be awkward if the seating is arranged badly." As they made their way up the staircase to their chambers, both silently prayed for Caroline to keep her unpleasant comments to herself.

The time soon came for the Bennets to arrive. While the gentlemen moved to greet their ladies at the door, Miss Bingley used the time to check the dining room and ensure that the staff had everything in order. Although Miss Bingley could be called narcissistic and supercilious, she proved herself to be an excellent hostess. She appeared to take her duties seriously in order to demonstrate her abilities to impress a certain gentleman, avoid the necessity of greeting the guests in the hall, and it was simply something to do. As luck would have it, she failed to double check the placement of the seating cards.

**AN: Phew! Hope you enjoyed. I will still take suggestions on what happens at dinner… or in London. Looking forward to some intrigue ;) **


	6. Miss Darcy's Trip

Miss Darcy's Trip

Pemberley in the fall was peppered with the many colors of the spectrum. Fall was the favorite season of Miss Georgiana Darcy. During most afternoons she could be found sitting at the pianoforte next to the large windows in the music room. The location of the music room afforded her a striking view of the rolling hills and colorful panorama out the tall windows. While playing well-practiced musical pieces or warm-ups, she often gazed out the panes in quiet reflection.

Her favorite pastimes, besides playing her beloved instrument, included taking long walks and rides on the grounds. She preferred to ride with her brother; in his absence she had become friends with the groom who regularly accompanied her and her companion, Mrs. Annesley.

Mrs. Emma Annesley was a kindly lady who began working as a companion after the death of her husband of two years. Not wishing to be a burden to her distant relatives or remarry (for she had sincerely loved her husband), she decided to use her skills to aid others. Since her decision to be a hired companion, she had assisted two other young ladies of consequence before Fitzwilliam Darcy hired her. She owned a dynamic personality as well as an appreciation for propriety that made her an ideal companion for the reserved, kindhearted Georgiana.

On the morning that Georgiana received a letter from her brother, gusts wind had encouraged the ladies to end their morning walk abruptly. After consuming a cup of tea to chase away the chill, Georgiana sat at her instrument conversing with Mrs. Annesley in French. French was not Georgiana's favorite subject, though she found it much less trying when conversing; consequently most of her French lessons were given orally.

"Miss Darcy, this missive just arrived for you." Mrs. Reynolds stepped forward when a loll in conversation allowed her to interrupt.

Georgiana smiled broadly and stood to receive the letter. "Est-ce que je peux prendre une pause pour lire la lettre? Merci, Mme Reynolds." _Can I take a break to read the letter?_ She asked Mrs. Annesley, who readily approved and seized a novel to fill the time.

Noticing her brother's writing, she quickly broke the seal and unfolded the parchment. "I do hope that William will be home soon…"

Mrs. Annesley could not help but notice the ecstatic expression the suffused the face of her young charge as she began to read the letter. Curiosity got the better of her, Emma put her book down after reading only a few sentences to ask, "Is it news that you hoped for Miss Darcy?"

Georgiana hopped from her seat, too excited to sit still. "No. It is better than I ever hoped for! My brother is to be married to Miss Elizabeth." Not caring about acting the part of a young lady she jumped in her excitement. "He wants the Colonel to escort me to Hertfordshire. I am so delighted for him! At last William will have the happiness he so deserves." She read through the letter again. "I must answer him at once and talk to Mrs. Reynolds." She then quit the room leaving it to Mrs. Annesley who smiled, shook her head, and resumed reading her book.

As Georgiana reached the stairs she saw Mrs. Reynolds and rushed over to her to impart intelligence found in her letter. "Mrs. Reynolds! I had the greatest news. William is to be married!"

Mrs. Reynolds had been a permanent fixture at Pemberley for over two score and five years. She thought fondly of the Darcy family and loved the siblings as though they were her own children. She rarely saw Miss Georgiana in such a jovial state and was genuinely pleased to hear such tidings concerning the young Master.

"My, that is wonderful news, Miss Darcy! I am sure to get a letter soon with the Master's requirements for the new Mistress." As the intelligence was absorbed, Mrs. Reynolds smile grew until she clapped her hands together. "Miss Darcy, will you accompany me to the Mistress's chambers? Perhaps you can convey ideas for improvement to Mr. Darcy."

"Oh, yes! What a good idea. I also must tell you that William expects Lady Catherine to arrive." She continued to relate the information regarding Lady Catherine as they ascended the stairs.

Mrs. Reynolds was not pleased with the notion of Lady Catherine pressing the young Miss in such a destructive scheme and agreed that the Lady should not gain entrance to Pemberley. She motioned for a maid to follow them to the family wing and opened the door to the room which connected to the Master's chamber.

The Master chamber consisted of two corresponding rooms connected by a balcony beyond a set of large French doors and a double door on a wall next to a grand fireplace. The other wall included another door leading to a sitting area, dressing room, closet, and bathing chamber.

In a business-like manner, Mrs. Reynolds took up a writing book and charcoal pencil from the pocket of her apron and flipped to a blank page before taking notes. She spoke to the maid on her right as Georgiana wandered around the room. Although the chamber had not been utilized in nearly seventeen years, it was well aired and clean.

Georgiana had no memories of her mother, so the room did not affect her. She noticed a few knickknacks on the secretary by the window, but there was nothing in the room that disturbed her sensibilities.

When Mrs. Reynolds began walking around making scratches in her little book, Georgiana followed.

"Miss Darcy, what colors would the new Mrs. Darcy prefer? Do you think she would like these chairs reupholstered? I should order a new set for the vanity. Are these draperies tolerable?"

Georgiana was a little overwhelmed with the questioning and made short non-committal replies to the inquiries. Mrs. Reynolds understood that Mr. Darcy would ultimately make the decisions, but wanted Miss Darcy to feel included and share her opinion. In the last year, Miss Darcy had made great progress in her personal esteem and independence, and Mrs. Reynolds desired to nurture her individuality.

What Georgiana remembered about Elizabeth, she shared with Mrs. Reynolds. The dress she wore when they last met was a simple cream with embroidered yellow flowers on the trim. Her love of nature. Her genuine smile. Her curly dark hair. Beyond these facts, there was little she could tell Mrs. Reynolds about Elizabeth's tastes. She longed all the more to depart for Hertfordshire to be better acquainted with her future sister.

"Thank you Miss Darcy, I appreciate your judgment." Mrs. Reynolds told Georgiana that it was not necessary for her to stay longer if she wanted to write to Mr. Darcy. Then she conferred with the maid about airing, polishing, and rearranging the room.

Georgiana was only too happy to leave the details to the housekeeper. Rereading her letter again, she meandered to her own suite and sat at her secretary.

_Pemberley, Derbyshire  
October 12, 1812_

_My Dear Brother William,_

_You have been teasing me. You will always be my favorite brother as you are the only one I have. Though, I must say, once you make Miss Elizabeth my sister, you will have my everlasting esteem and gratitude. You are the best brother that I could ever have asked for!_

_I am excited beyond belief to venture to Hertfordshire! I only wait to hear from Geoffrey. But I must warn you that if he does not show his face within the week, I will have no choice other to make the trip with Mrs. Annesley in tow. _

_Perhaps we will miss Aunt Catherine since she has yet to grace Pemberley with her presence. I do hope she does not choose to redecorate Pemberley and ensconce Anne in the Mistress's chamber. That would be a surprise to come home to, no?_

_Speaking of the Mistress's chamber, I went to look it over with Mrs. Reynolds. I think it needs a few minor changes like a new feather tick and things of that nature. I also believe the addition of some affixed molding under the chair rail would add elegance to it. Maybe paint under the chair rail and a simple paper above? Mrs. Reynolds already has a list several pages long of the changes she would like to see. She is certainly a force of nature. _

_Do you think Elizabeth will allow me to assist her with wedding preparations? I would love that exceedingly! I do hope she will not think me a nuisance when she has Miss Bennet to help also. _

_I do hope this letter finds you in good health. I promise to see you soon. Until then I remain your beloved, ecstatic sister,_

_Georgiana_

Once her letter was signed and sealed, Georgiana went to inquire after a messenger. Next she had tea with Mrs. Annesley and lay for a nap. The rest of the day and most of the next passed sluggishly for Miss Georgiana Darcy as she waited to hear from her cousin. She spent the majority of her time considering how she will be affected by her brother's marriage and what pleasure is to be had when she has a sister to share her thoughts with.

When she at last received word from Colonel Fitzwilliam, he was not present with it. A footman brought Georgiana a package wrapped with a handkerchief and a string. Inside was a small silver jewelry box with a note from her cousin and guardian.

_London_

_Dearest Cousin Georgiana,_

_I am sorry to disappoint you when you are no doubt impatient for me to attend you. However, I am unable to escape from commitments here for another week at least. I hope you will enjoy my peace offering and know that I will ride to Pemberley as soon as I am able._

_Since you received the news of William's approaching nuptials, I am certain you are more than excited. I had the good fortune of making the acquaintance of Miss Elizabeth (or should I say the future Mrs. Darcy?) while visiting our Aunt at Rosings last spring. I found her society delightful and it is my expert opinion that she will make an outstanding sister to you. Did you know that she has four other sisters? Indeed, she has had a great deal of practice! It might be too much, but I venture to presume that she might even encourage your brother to exhibit more of the good-humored, affable nature I know is hidden deeply under his severe expression. We shall see…_

_I will send another letter ahead of my journey so you can be packed and ready. Until then, I send my love and remain your favorite cousin,_

_Geoffrey_

Georgiana looked up and absentmindedly tapped the parchment with her index finger, pondering on her course of action.

It has long been the habit of her two guardians to treat her as the child they remember. She, of course, was in need of cosseting after her error in judgment two years before. But that was in the past and she had to look to the future. The time had come for her to prove her independence of mind. Though she was not yet out in society, she had the means to travel and exercise her whims. She would prefer not to defy her brother or cousin; however, they never explicitly said not to depart alone. She could take an extra armed footman with the coach.

It occurred to her the course she was compelled to take. With a sense of purpose and a gleam in her eye, Georgiana took up a quill at her writing desk and wrote:

_Pemberley, Derbyshire  
October 13, 1812_

_Dear Cousin Geoffrey,_

_If you will not attend to me, I will have to attend to you. I already sent a missive to my brother warning him that if you were not here soon, I would have to venture to Hertfordshire without you. I know you will understand. I am sending this letter before we have yet packed, so you should receive this several hours prior to our arrival in London. I will send a note when I reach Darcy House. _

_Your loveable charge, Georgiana_

_Post Script – Thank you for the box. I will treasure it as I do all the gifts from my impish cousin._

After sealing and writing the direction, Georgiana then took the message to a footman to send it express. She then found Mrs. Annesley and Mrs. Reynolds to inform them of the journey. Mrs. Reynolds was to have a carriage ready in the morning and inform the lady maids' to pack trunks for Mrs. Annesley and Georgiana.

Georgiana was not forthcoming with Mrs. Reynolds and evaded her questions regarding the nature of the trip. Why would Mr. Darcy allow the young Miss to travel alone? She simply told the concerned housekeeper that the plan was to convene with the Colonel in London and travel to Hertfordshire with his escort.

Within an hour the household was busy with preparations for their trip. Dinner was a hurried affair since Georgiana anticipated leaving at first light and wanted to double check her trunk before retiring.

* * *

**AN: if there is a problem with the French translation, please blame the internet translation site. I took Spanish in school…**

**Assuming it takes 2 days for a letter to reach Pemberley from Hertfordshire and over a day from London. London is only about 3 hours from Hertfordshire.**


	7. Dinner at Netherfield

**AN: Thank you. Thank you. I really enjoy reading your reviews! And many suggestions went into this chapter (which turned out to be quite an undertaking to account for all the characters)… without further ado…**

* * *

Dinner at Netherfield: October 12

Catherine Bennet's giggles were heard to echo down the hall of Netherfield. She was excited at the prospect of dining in the great house, even if there were no single gentlemen in attendance. She frequently said or acted irrational in order to bring attention to herself, aware that she would be overlooked like her sister, Mary, if she did not.

Kitty looked forward to the weddings. She enjoyed the frenzy of activity and thought of all the single gentlemen who would venture to Meryton to attend—surely Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley had other family and friends. Her preference for a red coat was known among her sisters, but in truth she just dreamed of a handsome, chivalrous male to sweep her off her feet. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were nice enough for her older sisters, but neither fulfilled the qualifications she imagined in a husband. While she waited for Jane and Elizabeth to wed, she pledged to enjoy herself in full measure.

"Why, Mr. Bingley, it is so good of you to invite us to Netherfield. You and Mr. Darcy look very well today. I was just telling Mr. Bennet how Jane will adore living so close to her family, did I not? We will be sorry to lose Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy. You will likely stay all-the-way in Derbyshire for a greater part of the year. Mr. Darcy, I do hope you plan to visit! I am sure that Longbourn will seem rather quiet after my girls leave us." Before Mr. Darcy or Elizabeth could form a reply, Miss Bingley entered the room.

Miss Bingley was dressed to her advantage with a tight bodice and lace sash. Her mantis green ensemble was overshadowed by the liberal application of rouge and the peacock feathers sticking from her coiffure like a pincushion. She was rather pleased with herself and sauntered into the room with her nose in the air, completely missing the substance of Mrs. Bennet's discourse.

"Miss Bingley, how do you do? You look lovely. Such a gracious hostess, I am sure. My Jane is so pleased to be gaining you as a sister. There is much to learn from each other!" Mrs. Bennet proclaimed. Jane smiled, hiding her embarrassment, and made her way to Miss Bingley's side to greet her properly.

"Miss Bingley, I am so glad to see you. Mr. Bingley has been so much at Longbourn that I have not had the pleasure of your company."

Miss Bingley fixed her rehearsed expression of joy on Jane. "Oh Jane, I am so happy! I simply cannot believe we shall be family." She took hold of both of Jane's forearms and leaned in to plant a kiss on each cheek.

Jane was rather startled by Miss Bingley's display; she only sustained her smile and took a step back. Elizabeth watched the exchange by Darcy's side and exchanged a bewildered look with her fiancé. Lizzy interpreted the behavior as a sign of things yet to come, which did not bode well for her sister. She gave thanks to providence to be gaining the gentle Miss Georgiana Darcy for a sister rather than the fake Miss Caroline Bingley.

Mr. Bingley went to Jane with refreshments, "Indeed, we shall be the merriest of families! After our wedding we must locate a husband for you, dear sister, so you may be as happy."

Elizabeth chuckled, finding amusement when Miss Bingley glared at her. With a twinkle in her eye, she said, "Yes, Miss Bingley, I am certain you shall be next to find matrimonial bliss. You should host a dinner party, Mr. Bingley, to invite some eligible bachelors. Miss Bingley, if you don't mind my impertinence, may I ask what qualities you desire in a husband?"

Miss Bingley was fairly steaming with the effort it took to reign in a cutting remark. Her smile contorted to appear more like a grimace. "Miss Eliza, I am sure to capture the man of my choosing. After all, I have many desirable attributes for a wife, including style, accomplishments and a dowry. I do not need assistance."

Mr. Darcy coughed politely and gulped from his wine glass.

Kitty giggled next to her mother saying, "To be sure."

Mrs. Bennet did not perceive the discomfort of the room occupants and completely ignored Miss Bingley's remark. "What a marvelous idea, Lizzy! I am convinced that we can unearth a respectable husband for Miss Bingley! Perhaps in London after the New Year. How wonderful! Imagine, Miss Bingley, you may be mistress of your own household by this time next year. Mr. Bennet, we ought to arrange for the weddings very soon."

Mr. Bennet was enjoying the evening immensely. Already, the entertainment surpassed the notion of Shakespeare alighting from his tomb to dance a jig performing a series of new sonnets. While Mrs. Bennet continued to talk, he sat down by Mary and, with glee, encouraged her attention away from her book. "Mary, my dear," He whispered, "you really ought to put the book down. You do not want to seem rude. There shall be time in the carriage for you to enjoy a good sermon."

Mary gave her father a look of irritation before setting her book on a side table. She was not insensible to the follies brandished about the sitting room, she was simply not equal to the task of enjoying or laughing at them as her father was. Mary had discussed her position with Kitty earlier in the day. In short, she wanted to be left to her own devises. She found the company foolish and immoral. Miss Bingley, especially, was a model of how a lady should not comport herself.

Then there was Mrs. Bennet, who was still chattering on, "Miss Bingley, you should not have trouble securing a husband. Especially with your twenty thousand pounds! Why my girls have done very well for themselves, have they not? Fortune is certainly a consideration, but what is more exceptional is a match of the heart." She sighed grandly.

Mr. Darcy had at this time finished his wine. He looked to his betrothed and asked her quietly, "Elizabeth, would you care for more wine? I daresay we might need it." She replied in the affirmative. When he returned to her side, Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley were conversing with her. The two couples shared a smile just as a footman entered the room to announce dinner.

Miss Bingley was vexed that she was unable to remove Mrs. Bennet from her side before dinner was announced. Mr. Bingley offered his arm to Jane and then to Caroline to escort them to the dining room. Miss Bingley was dismayed when Mr. Darcy escorted Elizabeth next. They were followed by the Bennets, Kitty and Mary.

Miss Bingley was confused when she went to take her seat. In her place by Mr. Darcy, was Miss Elizabeth's name card. She looked around and observed a footman holding out a chair for her as Mr. Bingley pulled out the chair to his right for Miss Bennet. There was no way to correct the mistake without causing a scene, so she walked around the table to sit where her seating card was placed. Caroline eyed the rest of the party as she waved away the footman who assisted her.

As luck would have it (or not, depending on your viewpoint), the new seating arrangements provided by the young gentlemen, positioned Miss Bingley between Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and across from Kitty and Mary. Miss Bingley was not amused.

After Mr. Darcy assisted Elizabeth with her seat, he took the seat at her left before he was addressed by Miss Bingley. "I do apologize, Mr. Darcy. I am afraid the seating leaves much to be desired. I do hope you can find some pleasure in the meal." Her attempt to draw him into conversation caused him raise his brows. He also had Elizabeth's full attention.

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Bingley. I am certain the meal shall be more than adequate."

She smiled and batted her eyelashes, "Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I do enjoy arranging dinner parties. It does require some skill, you know."

Mr. Bennet could not restrain himself. "Miss Bingley, I am extremely curious. What skill is needed in arranging a menu with a cook and placing seating cards? Is there more thought that is poured to a dinner party?" The look on her countenance impelled him to continue. "Mrs. Bennet has been expressing her hardships for years. Perhaps you would care to enlighten me."

In a clipped tone, Miss Bingley replied, "I am sorry to disappoint you, Sir."

The soup course was served, interrupting further conversation, with the exception of the discourse between Mrs. Bennet and Kitty who had elevated their voices to be heard across the table. They complimented the place setting and commented on the delicious fare before switching to wedding preparations.

Miss Bingley chimed into the discussion on wedding flowers sharing her opinion and turning to Mr. Darcy across the table to her left. "Mr. Darcy, do you not agree? A summer wedding is crucial otherwise it is impossible to acquire delphiniums for a ceremony."

Mr. Darcy, in a rare ungentlemanly display, filled his spoon and ate the large portion. Jane and Mr. Bingley ended their quiet conversation to give attention to Miss Bingley and Darcy. Lizzy observed him as he wiped his lips with a napkin and endeavored to ignore Miss Bingley. But Elizabeth Bennet was not about to let Fitzwilliam dodge the inquiry. "Pray, are congratulations in order, Miss Bingley? I was not aware that you had an understanding with Mr. Darcy."

Mr. Bennet nearly choked. Jane looked shocked. Fitzwilliam exchanged a look with Elizabeth as if to say, '_I shall pay you back_' she silently replied with a sweet expression, '_I dare you_.'

"Such a thing to say, Miss Eliza!" Miss Bingley dramatically fanned herself with her napkin. "That is quite a presumption. I only wished for Mr. Darcy's opinion."

"Please, do call me 'Miss Elizabeth,' and forgive me. Mr. Darcy, I would very much like to hear the answer to Miss Bingley's inquiry, for your opinion is of value to _me_."

"I see." The second course was served which naturally caused a pause in noise and conversation. Darcy turned to speak directly to Elizabeth. "I believe I prefer a wedding in the winter. Flowers should be the bride's preference; it matters naught to me—as long as the bride outshines the blooms." Elizabeth smiled, pleased with his answer. She was sensible that he would voice a preference to any season that would allow for a short engagement.

Miss Bingley was confused. She was so rarely in that state the she was at once at a loss for words. _Was there a connection between Mr. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet?_

Mrs. Bennet had no such qualms about speaking loudly over the vegetable and cheese. "Did you say winter, Mr. Darcy? I couldn't quite hear you. Winter sounds charming! Jane, would you and Mr. Bingley also prefer to marry in the winter?" Mr. Bingley looked across the length of the table to smile and nod at Mrs. Bennet. He was not entirely certain what she had asked over the clank of the glasses and silver. But she seemed appeased. "Perhaps before Christmas. Let me see… if your wedding is in six weeks that gives you another month to travel and prepare for the holiday. That would be perfect!"

Out came the main course. The rosemary chicken was mouth-watering and Mr. Bennet said so.

Mary stilled her hands from slicing a piece of meat. She was gradually becoming more annoyed with the dialogue exchanged beginning from their arrival at Netherfield. Miss Bingley was dense and the gentlemen were allowing her to make herself look the fool. Mrs. Bennet, as usual, was unable to suspend chattering. Jane and Mr. Bingley were conversing quietly together, inattentive to their surroundings. Elizabeth was clearly goading Mr. Darcy into announcing the engagement and Kitty could not halt her incessant giggling. She sighed and said to no one in particular, "It is said that a wedding is a great blessing, and two weddings is doubly so. I am sure it shall be a great relief to everyone present if the dates come quickly."

"Speak for yourself," said Kitty, "I am having ever so much fun!"

The head of the dining table did not hear the exchange between the two sisters. Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet, having spent most of the day apart, had much to discuss. With the general topic of conversation regarding weddings, naturally their discussion bent in that direction. Bingley and Jane enthusiastically nodded to each other before Mr. Bingley turned to Elizabeth and Darcy with a show of dimples. "Darcy, my dear Miss Bennet and I have just had a wonderful thought. How do you feel about a double wedding? That way we can stand together as can Miss Elizabeth and Jane. I see no reason for us to make separate arrangements."

Mr. Darcy finished his meal directly and looked askance to Elizabeth for her consenting smile before answering, "I trust the scheme has its advantages." A grin turned up the corners of his lips as he considered that one wedding might take place sooner than two. "Miss Elizabeth and I would consider it an honor to share the day with you both. After all, our wedding shall render us all family."

"What?!" A high screech sounded at the table's center by the eavesdropping Miss Bingley. All eyes moved to Caroline as she abruptly stood. It was unfortunate that she chose that moment to startle from her seat as a footman had just come forward to retrieve her plate. Her momentum caused the footman to stagger backwards into the buffet containing the drink pitchers and wine. The immense clatter and chaos that ensued succeeded in punctuating her great astonishment.

Mr. Bingley stood to ensure that none of the servants suffered from injury. When it appeared that the damage was to the glass and not more serious, he sat and waited for his sister to do the same. His expression was much more generous than Mr. Darcy's.

Rather than turn to rebuke the footman, as was her customary behavior, Miss Bingley simply stared at Darcy and Elizabeth with wide eyes and an open mouth. She thankfully gained her faculties enough thereafter to recover her seat and attempt to smile. She soon repeated Elizabeth's words, "Pray, are congratulations in order, Miss _Eliza_? I was not aware that you had an understanding with Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth graciously thanked the footman who removed her plate before turning her attention back to the hostess. "Indeed. Mr. Darcy has proposed to me and I have accepted."

Kitty leaned over the table and interrupted Miss Bingley's reply, "That was days ago! I am shocked that you have not heard of it. The people in Merton have enjoyed the gossip immensely!"

Mrs. Bennet nodded as desert was served. "That is certainly true. Lady Lucas was fairly green with envy; did you not see her Kitty? I told Mr. Bennet that I would find husbands for each of our daughters. Almost three daughters well married. I am over the moon."

Mrs. Bennet could not help to talk effusively to her hostess since she had not had the privilege since last she was at Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet did not see Mr. Bennet as he shook his head or suppressed a chuckle. He glanced over at his eldest daughters and felt suddenly nostalgic and proud. He would certainly miss them and the amusement they provided.

As desert was served Mr. Darcy closed his eyes and briefly rubbed his head with his index finger. He supposed that Miss Bingley's reaction was no different than expected. He fervently hoped that she would acknowledge the truth and act graciously toward Elizabeth.

"Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth said for his ears alone, "Will you favor me with conversation? I feel as though I should have had more wine." Since arriving at Netherfield, Elizabeth's cheek color had been fluctuating in degree from embarrassment to irritation. The party that had been comfortable and pleasant while at Longbourn, suffered an uneasiness with the addition of Caroline Bingley that was dearly felt.

Darcy glanced at her partially full glass of wine, "I am ever impressed by you," he said. "Is the desert not to your liking?"

She was using her spoon to push and poke at the chocolate on her plate. She customarily craved chocolate at all hours of the day. Her eyes twinkled, "Too much wine, I am afraid. Actually, it is delectable. I am quite satisfied and cannot fit anything more. Perhaps you can send it to Longbourn for my breakfast."

"I am sure that can be arranged." He then turned to his host, "Bingley, I suggest we join the ladies after the last course. It is not necessary to stand with formalities when Mr. Bennet, you, and I are the only gentlemen present."

Bingley scrapped the last of his soufflé and nodded. "I quite agree. The ladies are far more capable of entertaining us." While speaking, Bingley turned to Jane with his smile making it clear which lady he favored to be entertained by.

Once the footman removed the desert plates (all were eated, with the exception of Miss Bingley's plate, which was yet untouched since she had lost her appetite with the news of Darcy's engagement), the final course of coffee and fruit was at last served.

Mr. Bingley arose and held his cup. "I understand that it is customary to toast at the beginning of a meal, so I will just say a few words rather than propose a toast. I first want to thank the Bennets for joining us this evening. I enjoy your company and look forward to joining your family. I also want to again congratulate Darcy and Miss Elizabeth, who have agreed to share their wedding day with Miss Bennet and me. We are so pleased!" He sat down as Mr. Bennet caught his eye with a nod and a 'here, here'.

Jane and Elizabeth shared smiles across the table as Mrs. Bennet started complimenting the speech. Soon the party was ready to move to the music room.

On the short walk to the music room, Elizabeth quietly thanked Fitzwilliam for his earlier suggestion (saving her from Miss Bingley's wrath) and reminded him about his promise to dance with her. He raised his eyebrow in reply. Darcy assented that dancing was a safe way to pass the evening if the opportunity were to present itself.

The next hour passed in a leisurely fashion. Mary and Miss Bingley employed the pianoforte while Mr. and Mrs. Bennet along with Kitty played cards. When Mary was not playing, she read her book. The two couples were seated near each other to converse on nothing of consequence. It was an hour before there was an appropriate moment to dance.

Miss Bingley was relieved that she had taken time to practice her instrument earlier in the day so that many pieces were fresh in her mind. After a mellow piece she paused to sift through music and found one more complex. Just as she was about to begin, she noticed Bingley and Darcy move a few articles of furniture to the side of the room.

"Caroline, do play something lively. We mean to dance!" Mr. Bingley declared looking away from his sister to better avoid her glower.

The couples stood across from each other. Elizabeth smiled knowingly at Fitzwilliam and they exchanged a few words but mostly communicated with gazes and grins while appreciating the exercise.

Jane and Elizabeth both enjoyed dancing and laughing with their gentlemen of choice for one set. Their color was high and their eyes were bright from the merriment.

When Miss Bingley finished playing she stood and curtseyed, "Please excuse me. I am not feeling well." Then she abruptly left the room and retired to her chamber.

Jane was the first to speak in a worried tone. "I do hope Miss Bingley is alright."

"I believe she will be fully recovered in the morning." Bingley answered reassuringly.

Elizabeth chose to alter the subject of conversation. "Jane, I informed Mr. Darcy about our trip to London. It seems he has some business that compels him to town, so he is able to join us there."

Jane smiled. "That is wonderful, Lizzy. London will be more pleasurable for you. I realize you were not particularly thrilled about the trip."

"You are traveling to London?" Bingley was genuinely surprised. "Why didn't you tell me, Darcy? When are you leaving?"

"I believe we can leave when the ladies do. I have to finalize business with my solicitor. The timing works out perfectly. I intended to ask if you could come as well. It would not do to have Miss Bennet unaccompanied when we attend entertainments."

"No indeed. That would be a shame! I will deem it an honor to join you in town. What fun we shall have!" Bingley raised his voice to get the attention of Mrs. Bennet who was gabbing with Kitty. "Mrs. Bennet, when you leave to London, Darcy and I would love to escort your coach."

Mrs. Bennet clapped her hands together. "How wonderful! Lizzy, Jane, you cleaver girls! We shall have a splendid time. It will be lovely to see the Gardiners and attend the theater…" she continued to chatter as she lost the game to Kitty.

Soon thereafter it was time for the Bennets to take their leave. Bingley and Darcy escorted them outside and kissed their lady's hand before handing them into the Bennet's coach. They stood on the front steps watching as the carriage turn down the drive.

"What a happy evening that was! I am certain that London is a capital idea, Darcy." Charles then turned to go back into the house to enjoy a nightcap with his friend who followed close behind. They conversed for a little while about London business matters and what entertainments to share with the ladies.

Darcy was thankful that Miss Bingley was now aware of his engagement. He anticipated that she would seize impressing herself on him. However, he also realized that her attentions might be worse before they became tolerable. Darcy fell into sleep with the thought that it would not matter in a few weeks.

* * *

**AN:**

**Original seating:**

Caro Darcy Mary Kitty

Bingley

Mr. B Jane Eliza Mrs. B

**New seating:**

Eliza Darcy Mary Kitty

Bingley

Jane Mr. B Caro Mrs. B

**Do keep your suggestions coming! Should Miss Bingley impose herself on the London party? What do you think will happen when Georgiana is in London too? I am working out the timing of arrivals. Who should arrive first? **


	8. A Letter for Mrs Gardiner

**AN: Thank you for your reading and reviews! I have gone back to the previous chapters to fix some errors and timeline discrepancies.  
Some of this chapter found in chapter 60 of Pride and Prejudice.**

ch. 8: A letter for Mrs. Gardiner

The morning sun ascended over the countryside streaming rays over the lush vegetation and cloudless sky caused by the light sprinkling in the night.

Fitzwilliam Darcy gazed out the window watching a bird take flight and absentmindedly drank from his mug of coffee. He had resolved to apologize to Miss Bingley and pondered over what he would say to appear genuinely apologetic for the events the previous evening without encouraging a … friendship.

Darcy's stance was familiar to Charles Bingley, so he largely ignored his friend while reading the morning paper and chewing on a pastry.

When Miss Bingley entered the breakfast room, both men turned to her in astonishment.

It was a part of Miss Bingley's morning routine to wake at a fashionably late hour, spending another hour enjoying a lengthy toilette while breaking her fast with some small morsel before dining in the breakfast room. However, on this morning she ordered her lady's maid to rouse her early.

Caroline realized that her time was running out and conceptualized the volume of sand available in a time glass. She determined that the best way to win Mr. Darcy's affections was to prove her desirability and remove him from Miss Eliza. With the new day, Caroline put together her plan. Rather than using her more obvious ploys, she would play the part of a lady. When she entered the breakfast room, she was dressed in a pastel gown with long sleeves and a conservative neckline. Her hair was held back in a simple coiffure with a single bejeweled clip.

"Caroline, what a surprise! I did not expect to see you before Darcy and I left. I hope you slept well." Charles gestured to a seat.

She seated herself and waited for a footman to fill her cup and offer to fill her plate. "Thank you, Charles. I slept tolerably well. I thought to take advantage of the sunshine and walk about the grounds this morning." She added cream and sugar to her tea before asking, "Mr. Darcy, where are you riding to?"

Mr. Darcy took his seat across from her. He was not certain what to make of her unobtrusive demeanor. He was wary of providing her with his plans. His face was carefully blank, shrouding his thoughts, when he replied, "Charles and I intend to visit at Longbourn."

"I see. I shall be lonely here by myself. I do hope you will join me for supper this evening." Boldly, she looked across the table at Darcy.

It was Mr. Bingley who answered. "We shall see. Where I eat means naught to me." Then he stood, "Please excuse me. I must see to some correspondence before we depart." He glanced apologetically at his friend before quitting the room.

Bingley was certain that propriety dictated the necessity of bringing his sister to London with him, so arrangements had to be made for her. He planned to read a few missives and contact the Hursts to inform them of Caroline's stay. He anticipated that his married sister, Louisa, could be relied on to vigilantly occupy Caroline's time in town. Bingley himself could reside at the Darcy townhouse since they anticipated spending the majority of the time with their ladies.

As Bingley's steps retreated down the hall, Mr. Darcy spoke. "I feel compelled to apologize. It was unfair to surprise you with the news of my engagement to Miss Elizabeth. My hope is that you forgive my insensitivity. Miss Elizabeth expressed her desire for me to tell you some days ago." Darcy stood thinking he had said all that he needed to.

"There is no need to apologize, Mr. Darcy. I am certain that you did not have an opportunity. Please think no more of it. Will you not stay a while longer to keep me company?" Caroline looked up to him through her lashes in a flirtatious manner. Her light rouge was more becoming than the heavy caking Darcy was accustomed to seeing on her visage.

Fitzwilliam found himself in a quandary. How could he refuse his hostess when she obviously desired his presence? But, what would become of him if he did not? Her behavior was puzzling. He grappled with an excuse even as he began to speak. "I must beg your forgiveness yet again. It would not be proper for you to be without a chaperone and I myself have some correspondence to see to. There shall be time to speak later. In fact, since we are to be related by my marriage and your brother's, I imagine we shall be partaking in various family gatherings in the future." He graciously bowed and left the room to Miss Bingley—who was indeed peeved that her scheme would need further consideration and devotion.

Once the gentlemen were received at Longbourn, they found three Bennet ladies at their leisure in the drawing room with a window open to welcome the fresh air. It was a happy coincidence that they had missed the departure of Mrs. Bennet and Kitty who went to visit with Mrs. Lucas and Miss Maria Lucas. Mary was entrusted as the chaperone for her sisters. The role suited her since the only requirement was her presence while she read or practiced upon her instrument.

Bingley, with a considerable grin, stepped before Jane as Darcy reached Elizabeth with a twinkle in his eye.

Bingley was the first to speak. "Good morning ladies. Even with the beauty outdoors, it seems that the sunshine pales in comparison to the light found in this room." Then he continued for Jane's ears alone, "Miss Bennet, I am most sincere when I say that your lovely self has made my day complete." At her answering smile, he was seated on the settee by her side.

Elizabeth was mesmerized by the look in Fitzwilliam's eyes and missed the exchange between her sister and Bingley. Once Darcy kissed her knuckles, she indicated a seat by her at the round table which accommodated her book along with a stack of drawing paper. "Mr. Darcy, I am so glad to see you. Please do be seated. You appear to be unscathed from the evening, even when you were called upon to dance with your intended."

"As you see. I find that dancing with the future Mrs. Darcy is no chore at all—in fact, I believe it to be more than tolerable."

Elizabeth was delighted with his answer and merrily continued to converse with him in a teasing manner. When he asked for paper to write to Lady Catherine, she also passed the time writing to her Aunt Gardiner. Although her Uncle had already been informed of their imminent trip to London by her mother, she felt badly that she had neglected her duty to reply to her Aunt's last letter that detailed Mr. Darcy's dealings concerning Lydia.

Mr. Darcy felt quite content sitting by Elizabeth as they both penned their thoughts. However, the letter he had to write was not one that gave him pleasure. It was to his Aunt Catherine. Prior to his understanding with Elizabeth, his business was interrupted by the supercilious Lady Catherine when she waltzed into the study of his London home unannounced, demanding satisfaction by extracting a promise to "stop this tomfoolery"; and "not enter into an engagement with that Bennet woman, who is most decidedly beneath you in every way"; and "it is high time you did your duty and married Anne." At that time, he had been severely angered by the interview, which was marked by a contracting muscle in his jaw. His hope for Elizabeth's affections did not grow until he had rudely abused the Lady for attempting to control his decisions and exited the room. His letter read thus:

_Lady Catherine,_

_I hope this letter finds you in better spirits than in our last meeting. I do expect that you possess a sound-enough mind to extend your congratulations to Miss Elizabeth Bennet and myself for our engagement. We are both very pleased and look forward to a wedding in the near future._

_Given the essence of our last discussion in London, I would caution you. In recent years, I have done my familial duty by overseeing the Rosings accounts to assure your income. I have also endured your many remarks and tried to be a friend to Cousin Anne. Though you are related to me, you are not the master over me. It would bother me in no way to direct all my attention to my own estate and my own small family without consideration to you. I will allow no more interference with my decisions, nor any hearsay or slander regarding my beloved. _

_Please send my regards to Anne. I do hope she will find a partner in life who will care for her as she deserves—but that man was never me._

_F.D._

Darcy offered to have his messenger deliver Elizabeth's letter. When the man returned from London that evening he would be sent to Kent to deliver Lady Catherine's letter, and London was on the way. Elizabeth gratefully handed over her sealed letter to be safely tucked into Darcy's inner coat pocket and thought that her Aunt would appreciate the personal delivery.

Soon the group escaped the confines of the drawing room to walk about in the garden, avoiding the arrival of Mrs. Bennet. Kitty, catching a glimpse of her sisters before entering the house with her mother, caught up to them and suggested a picnic. The scheme was readily accepted and so Kitty and Jane went to the kitchen to see to arrangements while Elizabeth and Mary left the gentlemen in the garden to search for a few large blankets to lounge upon.

Mary was eager to pass on her chaperoning duties to her younger sister, so that she could remain indoors. But Elizabeth was not of the mind to let her sister bow out of the excursion. "Mary, I do insist. The warm days are numbered before winter is upon us. And besides, with the trip to London and the wedding planning, I am afraid that Jane and I will not have much time to be with our sisters." She was able to convince Mary to join the picnic party with her book in hand.

The group found a grassy spot in close proximity to the house that was surrounded by trees. They sought the comfort of the sun in between, for the shade of the trees was too cool for the ladies in their slight jackets. The meal was spread out on a blanket in the center of the group so that each could pick at their dish of choice. There was bread, cheese, pastries and fruit to choose from as well as chilled tea to wash it down with. The banter was light and jovial. Jane and Elizabeth strove to include their sisters in conversation and were happy to observe the ease that seemed to settle over them as they shared stories and laughed. Even Mary seemed to enjoy herself and teased her sisters with reminiscences from their childhood.

Soon the conversation was steered to the excursion to London. Kitty was quite put out that she was not invited to accompany the party, though she did understand that space was limited at the Gardiner's home and the sole reason was to complete her sisters' wardrobe. "Oh, I do wish I could go with you! Mary and I will miss all the excitement. Lizzy, you will write to us about what you are doing, will you not?"

Elizabeth laughed at her enthusiasm. "Indeed, I will. Though I do not find fittings by dressmakers to be fun, however there is sure to be some amusing narratives to share with my sisters. Mr. Darcy will assist me. For he has promised to attend to me and assures me that there are entertainments to be had." Elizabeth turned her smile to her intended who raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

As Jane joined Lizzy's assurance with her own, Mr. Darcy captured her attention. "Elizabeth, I wish to bring up a subject with you, except I do not want you to be cross." He waited for her nod before continuing, "I anticipate this trip to be different than your previous visits to London, because you are now engaged to me. I thought on it for some time and realize that I cannot hide you from the Ton—"

Interrupting, she tried to make light of a subject she supposed pained him. "Please, do not worry on my account. You forget that my courage rises with any hint of intimidation."

He reached over to gently squeeze her hand that rested between them on the coverlet. "I am aware. In fact, I have no doubt that my pride in your abilities shall render me even more in love with you. That is not the reason I brought up the subject. I want you to be at ease in unfamiliar company, and I do not want the discontented gossips to have any cause to judge you unfairly. I do worry because your happiness means the world to me. So I have sent letters to my steward, a dressmaker and your Uncle."

Elizabeth showed her surprise at this. "Indeed? Pray, what do your steward, dressmaker, and my Uncle have in common?"

"The couturier was commissioned to fashion several dresses for your stay in London, as my betrothed. She needs to begin immediately in order to schedule a fitting upon your arrival to have them finished for your use. My steward shall visit the dressmaker to assure that my instructions are agreed to and followed, and also to deliver the necessary coins so that you become her priority. Your Uncle had to be informed to anticipate the dressmaker when she arrives with her assistants and several dresses to be fitted to your figure. If you are pleased with her abilities, you may choose to use her services for your other needs."

He was right to be cautious. As he spoke, he watched the spark of indignation flash in her eyes for the barest moment before understanding dawned. She slowly responded, "You believe this to be necessary. May I ask why I cannot wear the finery in my own closet?"

"I have faith that you look beautiful no matter your attire. However, I fear that the Ton will not be so kind. I assure you…" Fitzwilliam had trouble finishing his thought. He hoped that she could read his sincerity within his expression and understand the need for fashionable attire.

Elizabeth nodded. "You thought only of me? I see. Then, I thank you, William." She glanced at Jane before raising her eyes to Fitzwilliam again.

Mr. Darcy's dimple made an appearance at the sound of his name and desired a change of subject to more pleasant matters. However, he caught the direction of her concern. "I also spoke to Bingley before I sent those letters. He also commissioned several costumes for your sister so that you both can be attended to upon your arrival and enjoy London society in new frocks."

Elizabeth was warmed by his thoughtfulness and his ability to consider the smallest of details. Of course, Fitzwilliam failed to disclose the amount of dresses or accessories he ordered, which did not escape her notice. She wondered at the number of frocks she should anticipate, but chose not to ask. It would not do to upset herself when she had no control over the outcome—especially since she certainly would need richer clothing to be seen among the Ton as Mrs. Darcy.

The rest of the day passed pleasantly. Over supper, the gentlemen inquired from Mrs. Bennet when she would like to travel and they agreed on the afternoon of the fifteenth. This allowed the ladies one more day to prepare. Their gentlemen readily agreed to bring a coach for them. Mr. Bingley divulged his plan to take Miss Bingley to London as well, where she would stay with Mrs. Hurst. Although the ladies were not keen on the idea of sharing the coach with the disagreeable Caroline, they showed no sign of unhappiness.

After discussing the details of their trip, the Bennet ladies looked on the adventure with anticipation.

Since writing a letter to her on September sixth, Mrs. Gardiner was very anxious to receive word from her niece, Elizabeth. Whenever the post was delivered she anticipated news from Longbourn, but alas, the endless waiting was beginning to wear on her. She began to worry that her expression of joy with the match between Lizzy and Darcy was not received well, since she had never had to wait so long for a letter from her faithful niece.

On the morning of October 14th, Mrs. Gardiner went about her morning routine with her four children and discussed the day's lessons with their governess before descending the stairs to break the fast with her husband.

He sat awaiting her with a full cup of coffee and several papers in front of him. A smile lit up his features and a chuckle gave evidence to his disposition.

"Edward, what do you have there to start your day in such a happy mood?" She asked as she filled her own cup and plate.

"Well, Maddy, I wonder if I should keep it a surprise…" As her eyes narrowed at his teasing, he relented. "I see that is not an option, so I will tell you. Here I have two letters, one from Longbourn and another from Mr. Darcy."

"Really?! You got a letter from Longbourn?" Mrs. Gardiner's face brightened before she seemed disappointed that she had not also received a letter.

He knew that she had been waiting for a letter from Elizabeth. He touched her shoulder in understanding before continuing, eager to raise her spirits. "It seems you will soon have an opportunity to interrogate Lizzy, since she will be arriving with my sister and Jane to go shopping for wedding trousseaux in the next day or so."

At that, her chin lifted catching the implication. "Two? Do not tease me, you silly man!" She made to swat his arm, which he easily dodged.

"Ha! At least I have your attention. Yes, two. Jane, as you already know, is engaged to Mr. Bingley and Lizzy is—" He was unable to finish his statement when he was interrupted by his over-exuberant wife.

"Lizzy is engaged to Mr. Darcy! I knew they would reach an understanding! That is wonderful news!"

"Indeed! I am thrilled."

"So what did Mr. Darcy have to say?"

"His letter is much more to the point than my sister's. It seems that Mr. Bingley and Darcy will both venture to London to accompany the ladies to the theater and any other entertainment that they may. They have commissioned couturiers to outfit the girls for these occasions, so that soon after their arrival we shall expect the house to be overcome by dress fittings and female trappings." Mrs. Gardiner raised her brows for him to continue. "Mr. Darcy is a bit concerned for Elizabeth, since she is certain to be scrutinized by the Ton."

She nodded in a thoughtful manner. "I see. He is a very astute young man. After we dine, I will see about preparing for our guests."

The two letters that Mr. Gardiner received that morning caused Mrs. Gardiner to reevaluate her day. So that the rest of the meal she was quiet and at one point fetched some paper and a quill from her writing desk to make notes and lists for herself. It was necessary to meet with the staff to plan menus and arrange the two guest rooms.

The only item that could possibly settle her mind would be another letter from Longbourn addressed to herself from Lizzy. It was fortunate that she did not have much longer to wait. Elizabeth's letter arrived a few short hours later by Darcy's messenger on the way to Kent.

AN: Happy New Year!  
I enjoy reading your feedback, so don't hold back! I do take your opinions on where the story is going into consideration—especially since you love these characters as much as I do!


	9. Prelude to London

**AN: Thank you for your patience and your wonderful comments. I like looking over your ideas of what the characters would do or say! Enjoy!**

Ch. 9

Caroline Bingley sat at the dining table in the grand dining room quite alone that night surrounded by an abundance of delectable dishes. Her disappointment and irritation of dining alone was great.

She had always possessed an excessive amount of confidence in her cunning and beauty, but had failed to entrap Mr. Darcy at every opportunity. Rotten luck.

The house was notably quiet when Darcy returned to Netherfield with Bingley. "Charles, it appears that your sister has retired for the evening. I think I shall go choose a tome to pass the evening."

"Enjoy the library. Do remember to go to your chambers before falling to sleep, will you? I am to bed." He waved Darcy off and ascended the stairs as Darcy called out good naturedly.

"That only happened once." Fitzwilliam chuckled and opened the library doors. With a sure stride he went to pour himself a snifter of brandy and perused the shelves before choosing _The Age of Reason_. When he turned with his drink in one hand and the book in the other, he was startled to find an apparition in a negligee and robe. So great was his surprise that it took the larger portion of a second to discern who she was.

Mr. Darcy glanced at the double doors, noting that it was indeed still open. He bowed rigidly, "Miss Bingley, this is a surprise. Good Evening." He intended to leave expeditiously.

Miss Bingley laughed and coyly smiled. "I do beg your pardon, Mr. Darcy. It seems I misjudged the tranquility of the house thinking that you had not yet returned or retired. Would you care to suggest a book for me? I am at your mercy, Sir." Purring the last statement, she slowly sauntered toward him and smoothed her long hair behind an ear.

He was not amused. "I will have to disappoint you, Miss. I am not in the habit of entertaining half-dressed _ladies_ alone. There are many books to choose from. I will leave you to it." He raised a brow, stressing the word 'ladies' and carefully kept his eyes on her face.

"Oh Mr. Darcy, you are so very noble." She continued to advance, but he was easily able to evade her outreached hand as he started to walk out the open doors. Her advances repulsed him so much that he wondered how she ever fancied an attachment on his part.

Before he reached the outlet he said over his shoulder, "Miss Bingley, I would be truly distressed if this evening's encounter is repeated. I recommend you stay abed in your chamber during the course of the night."

Mr. Darcy hastily made his way to his chamber and barred the door before letting out an explosive sigh. He was relieved that a few days would see him sleeping in his own bed, in his own home. Without pausing for his valet's assistance, he readied himself for bed pondering the conversation he had to broach with Charles in the morning regarding Caroline.

Since they would not be visiting Longbourn the next day to allow the ladies time to prepare for the trip, the schedule was unrestricted. He had promised to accompany Charles on a tour of the land and visit the tenants; there would be an opportunity to approach the subject of Miss Bingley during the course of the afternoon.

Fitzwilliam extinguished all but one candle and reclined on the down coverlet. With the combined glow from the fire and his solitary candle, he perused the first few chapters of his book. When his eyes grew heavy, he set the book down at his side falling into a deep slumber, forgetting to snuff out the candle flame.

P&P

The day before their departure to London was chaotic in the Bennet household. Mrs. Bennet and her nerves were in an uproar flitting from one room to another as easily as one subject to another. Elizabeth managed to distract her for a moment when her mother admonished her for the insufficient packing of her trunk. "Mama, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley have ordered new gowns for our outings in London society. It is unnecessary to pack more. We might have to purchase new luggage to tote all the purchases home as it is."

"Nonsense! They bought new gowns? How wonderful! You will be treated like a queen with ten thousand a year! And Jane too! Oh, my girls! You will have all you desire. But you cannot just pack that! Hill! You must bring more accessories. Now lay out all that you have there. Hill! I need you!"

The morning went on in that vein until nearly tea time when Jane quietly asked her mother about sewing projects to bring, which sent Mrs. Bennet on another errand to her room. Jane and Lizzy breathed a sigh of shared relief. Lizzy smiled and looked around before grabbing Jane's hand. With an impish gleam in her eyes and a finger to her lips, she pulled Jane with her outside and ran for the side garden, out-of-sight from the front rooms of Longbourn.

They were laughing when they stopping. "Oh, Lizzy! What are you doing?"

"Dear Jane, I knew you would never initiate an escape. So I determined that you were waiting on me for an excuse to abscond from the house. Come and join me for a walk." Jane was uncertain so Elizabeth continued, "You will be greatly restored and can even lay the blame on me."

Jane smiled, relenting and twining her arm with her sister's. "Lizzy, there is no need to take responsibility, for I must admit that I am appreciative. It is surprising how quickly a gentleman can become family, is it not? I keenly feel Bingley's absence this morning."

"It is perhaps suitable that that your Bingley and Mr. Darcy did not. I do understand your feelings. I keep pinching myself to be sure I am not dreaming."

Their walk continued companionably. Both ladies had fears that remained unsaid regarding the temperament of the Ton and the complexities of London society that they were sure to encounter on the arms of their beaus. Previous trips to London had been enjoyed with the Gardiners. Their relations had taken them to parks, theaters and shops, but they had never been in the company of consequential persons or exposed to the gossip among the Ton.

Seated together on the rock at Oakham Mount they found great comfort in the peacefulness and shared company. They keenly felt their future separation—even while anticipating the happiness to be had—and resolved to value every moment together.

With a smile, Elizabeth pointed out a duo of horses racing away from them in the distance. There was no question in their minds as to their identities. Mr. Bingley's elegant black horse stretched his legs just shy of Mr. Darcy's dapple grey horse, Caerus. The gentlemen were out inspecting the Netherfield lands and meeting with tenants, ending their tour in the direction of the manor. Even with the distance, Elizabeth could not mistake the confidence of posture owned by her lover. She had not sought riding lessons since her youth, but her thoughts strayed to the riding lessons that Fitzwilliam had promised. For the experience out-of-doors to gain a deeper knowledge of Fitzwilliam's character, she prayed that their London excursion would come and pass quickly so they could return to Hertfordshire.

"What fine figures they make." Elizabeth turned to her sister. "I am glad for this morning with you."

"Lizzy, I am sure London will not be so bad. Even once married, though we will be apart, Bingley is still a friend to your Mr. Darcy, as I am your sister. We shall have many opportunities to be together."

Elizabeth smiled at how well Jane understood her, while again watching the running horses as they disappeared behind some foliage. "Jane, I had no idea that this London excursion would turn into an opportunity to parade before the Ton. How naïve I was... If your plans do not take you far after the wedding, perhaps you and Mr. Bingley can join us at Pemberley for Christmas. The Gardiners have also been invited. I understand that Christmas was a grand affair before Darcy's mother passed, and I am determined that my first holiday as Mistress shall be a memorable occasion."

"That would be lovely. I will discuss it with Bingley. I do not want to usurp any plans he might have already made."

"Of course not." After some silence passed, Elizabeth's imagination began working overtime causing her to inquire. "What do you see of your life in the next score of years? I can't help but wonder at the revelations yet to come—a new family and children. I wonder at how much traveling we shall do. Though I think I shall be very happy becoming intimately acquainted with Pemberley and spending all of my days there."

Jane giggled then teased, "Lizzy, I always thought you were the practical one. I think our lives shall be splendid, but there is no way to predict what is to come."

Demonstrating an aptitude for mischief, Lizzy replied with a voice reserved for storytelling. "No? I predict that you and Mr. Bingley will foster a dozen fair children so agreeable that never a harsh word shall grace your halls. You will soon grow extremely weary of the short distance between Netherfield and Longbourn, which shall bring about the search for a new home. Consequently, Bingley shall purchase an estate not ten miles from Pemberley to be near the Darcys. The Darcy and Bingley children shall be as attached as siblings ought."

"That sounds perfectly agreeable to me, Madam Fortune Teller." Jane stood bringing Elizabeth with her. "Now, dear sister, we must to return to sooth our father should mother's nerves invade his library."

"Indeed, and it will soon be time to change for supper."

Arm in arm, they made their way back to Longbourn. Laughing and thoroughly enjoying their hiatus.

That night as Jane and Elizabeth readied themselves for bed there was a knock on the door. It opened to admit Kitty. She smiled brightly and sat on the bed before saying, "I will miss you both dreadfully. You are sure to take the all the fun with you! Can I stay a while to talk?"

Jane continued to plait her hair and smiled tolerantly, "Of course, dear sister. Should we also invite Mary?"

Kitty hopped off the bed and opened the door, shouting down the hall for her other sister.

Elizabeth's countenance displayed her exasperation. "Kitty, there is no need to wake the neighbors!"

"Oh!" Kitty had the decency to look apologetic. "I did not think she would hear me over her reading if I did not call out. You know how much concentration she gives her sermons. Besides," she then jumped onto the foot of the bed, "you and Jane have never invited us into your room to join your evening parties."

Jane was troubled over the truth of Kitty's statement. Lizzy and Jane had always been very close. Due to the temperaments of their younger sisters, the older girls had endeavored to teach and guide them rather than befriend them. "I am terribly sorry, Kitty. You are right."

Mary chose this moment to look in and inquire if someone was sick.

Catherine Bennet had no intention of making her sweet sister feel badly. First she addressed Mary, "Do come in and join us, Mary. We shall be a joyful party of sisters before the eldest two cart themselves off to London." As Mary—in a state of curiosity—took a seat next to Kitty at the foot of the bed, Kitty continued, "Jane, please do not trouble yourself. I was more a friend to Lydia and her silliness. I do not regret anything, but I will miss my older sisters when you are married and too happy with your lives to bother with me."

Elizabeth forsook the vanity table for her side of the bed across from Mary. She pulled the counterpane over her crossed legs and scoffed. "Posh! You and Mary will always be our sisters. I am sorry that we haven't been better friends, but you are always welcome to visit me at Pemberley. I think you will like it. The park is breathtaking and the pianoforte in the music room could even keep your attention, Mary, to say nothing of the library."

Mary raised her brows at that. "You do mean that Lizzy? How big is the library?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I have never seen so many volumes contained in a single room. I think I should get lost there."

Jane teased, "Then you will have to leave a trail of breadcrumbs. I am certainly intrigued."

"Oh yes, dear Jane, that might work if there were not so many maids about to clean them up." The four sisters laughed. When Elizabeth calmed she said, "It is nice to have such good sisters." She claimed a hand from Mary and reached the other out to Kitty before indicating that Jane should also put her hand onto the pile. "A pact! We must forevermore be close friends. No matter what life gives us, we shall always have our family."

Jane was delighted with the idea and continued in the same light. "We must always be open and truthful to each other."

Kitty giggled. "That is easy! I have another one. We must always write letters to share our adventures and become closer confidants. It would be a shame if we came to be strangers when we no longer live together. Mary?"

Mary took a deep breath, thinking. She was touched by the inclusion and the initiative of her older sisters. She did not have the gift of understanding people as well as Elizabeth or Jane's optimistic nature, but she could perceive that she had much still to learn from her sisters. With a small smile at each of the three faces of her sisters, she boldly said, "We must take the time to be like this: alone together discussing whatever notions come to mind. I believe there is much we can learn from each other this way, without the judgments of others or interruptions in discourse." Lizzy, Kitty and Jane each nodded their heads in agreement. Silently hands were squeezed with fondness.

It was Kitty who spoke after they broke contact. "So what are you going to do in London besides have fun and go shopping?"

Jane shrugged, "I do not know. I think Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley have made some plans but we ought to coordinate our outings with our Aunt Gardiner. I would not want to cause a disruption to her household."

Elizabeth nodded, "Mr. Darcy indicated that the dressmakers are to meet us at the Gracechurch Street house when we arrive so we have fashionable gowns to wear while in London. These are in addition to the clothing Mama wants to buy for the wedding and after. I can only guess what the plans are. I am assuming that we will meet with the Hursts and any of Mr. Darcy's family if they are in town."

Kitty mooned over the prospect of new fashionable gowns as Jane asked about Darcy's family. "I am not acquainted with anyone other than his cousin, the Colonel, and his sister, Georgiana. I do hope Colonel Fitzwilliam will be there. You will like him, Jane. He is very personable."

Mary rolled her eyes when Kitty exclaimed, "A Colonel?!"

Elizabeth was amused. "Indeed. He is the 2nd son of the Earl of Matlock. I met him when he was visiting their aunt, Lady Catherine, with Mr. Darcy. I do not believe the Collins' and I would not have received as many invitations to dine at Rosings if those gentlemen had not wished it."

Jane asked her youngest sisters if they had need of anything from town and what their intentions were while Jane and Lizzy were away. Mary replied to the later question. "When you slipped out of the house, Mama hounded Papa about arranging a church date for your wedding. I would like to go with him to meet with the parson later in the week."

Elizabeth laughed. "I wondered why he was not here when we returned! There was no time to ask him."

Mary nodded solemnly. "Indeed. I gathered from the conversation that he went to Netherfield to discuss arrangements—and escape the house."

Kitty giggled. "You should have heard Papa taunting Mama." She lowered her voice to mimic Mr. Bennet, "'Now, my dear, there can be no date without the completion of legal matters and I have yet to sign my name to any documentation.' La! I would very much like you to take detailed notes on the attire of the aristocracy and I would adore a lacey parasol."

Jane looked worried, "What did Papa mean by it?"

Elizabeth replied, "Do not fret, Jane. I know that Mr. Darcy is meeting with his solicitor regarding documentation and your Mr. Bingley might have a similar errand while in London. Papa just enjoys teasing our mother." Turning to Kitty, she continued, "Kitty I will scour the shops in search of a parasol and be sure to scrutinize the attire of every lady we encounter. What of you Mary? Would you care for new gloves or a trinket?"

Mary was a modest girl, and so replied in a negative fashion before stifling a yawn. It was then decided that the younger girls would retire to their own rooms so that Jane and Elizabeth could rest. The girls embraced their older sisters before softly closing the door behind them.

Jane and Lizzy shared a smile and a 'sleep well' before snuffling the candles on their bedside tables. Both were pleased with the evening's exchange and saddened that they had missed so much time enjoying the friendship of their younger sisters. The last few days had wrought so many alterations that Elizabeth was content to lay in reflection for a half hour before sleep overcame her.

P&P

The staff at the Darcy townhouse had much to occupy their time. The house was in a state of chaos as new and seasoned maids bustled up and down the stairs to ready the house for Miss Darcy, Mr. Dacy, their guest, Mr. Bingley, and the approval of a new mistress. The steward, Mr. Arens, was puzzled at the separate contradictory notes sent from the Darcy siblings, but had much to occupy his time so that he did not dwell on them long; rather, he endeavored to carry out the Master's instructions to open the house.

He was confident that the housekeeper had the household in hand. Once the gardeners, footmen, and grooms were occupied with their respective occupations, he accompanied the cook to the outdoor market to select the choice produce and meats to augment the items found in their own small garden. Assured that the task did not need his further involvement, he made his way to the couturier, Madame Marguerite, to verify that she had established preparations for the future Mrs. Darcy.

At first, the boy in the front of the shop told Mr. Arens that the Madame was not available. However, once he was told that Arens was there on behalf of Mr. Darcy, the boy smiled apologetically and directed him to a back room where Madame Marguerite was sitting amongst mountains of fine fabrics and lace. Her two assistants listened intently to her instructions, one taking notes while the other tagged fabric samples, as she examined fashion plates and debated materials.

"_Mon Dieu_!" She exclaimed when he introduced himself and inquired on Mr. Darcy's order. "I will have to hire more aids, _certainement_. But it shall be as Monsieur Darcy wishes. Such a purchase! I am indeed fortunate. We will sew day and night to have the Mademoiselle's new gowns in a few days. I already have my sister and nephews stitching skirts and shifts upstairs."

Mr. Arens smiled and passed her a heavy purse in payment. "Thank you, Madame. Mr. Darcy is certain to be pleased with your haste. I have been informed that they are to arrive tomorrow. I was given to understand that the size of the next payment is dependent upon the timing, quality, and the happiness of Miss Bennet, of course."

She nodded solemnly, "Of course."

"Then I will leave you to it, Madame." He bowed and left the shop hearing Madame Marguerite clap her hands and direct one assistant to round up any idle persons to sew for the mysterious Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Satisfied with his errands, Mr. Arens made his way back to Darcy house to supervise the repair of a newly broken window and double-check the security of the rewired chandelier.

At the day's end, he was grateful that neither Darcy was seen. The next day would be conducted in a calmer manner managing the normal duties of the staff, since the preparations for the family had been seen to.

**AN: What should be Miss Bingley's punishment? Do you believe the nature of the Bennet sister's relationship will really change? What would Mr. Bennet, Mary and Kitty do to entertain themselves while the others are away?  
**


	10. Off to London

Recap: Miss Bingley gets bold and desperate with Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Bennet, Jane and Lizzy ready themselves for the trip to London. The Bennet girls become closer than ever.

Ch. 10

Mr. Darcy had a pleasant day. The sun caused him to stir at first light (he was rather surprised at the position he found himself in with the book at his side). Though he missed Elizabeth's companionship, he occupied the day by assisting Charles with estate business before Mr. Bennet came to Netherfield to enjoy the society of gentlemen and discuss the business of marriage.

Mr. Bennet had arrived unexpectedly and was waiting in the library for Bingley and Darcy when they returned from touring the property and visiting tenants. Mr. Bennet appeared comfortable in a large wingback chair by the fire with a book in hand and refreshment ready on the side table. At their entrance, he closed his book and stood as the younger men bowed.

"Mr. Bennet, what a pleasant surprise. I do hope you were not waiting long." Mr. Bingley greeted him in his usual agreeable manner.

"Not at all. I trust you don't mind that I waited in here for you. I did not think Miss Bingley desired my company." When Bingley assured him that he was welcome to visit and insisted he resume his seat, he continued. "I wish to discuss a date with the both of you, if you still intend on marrying the same day. In one ceremony, I presume?" At the eager nods from the two men sitting across from him, he smiled. "Well then, while you are away I will visit the church to ensure the banns are read here and reserve a date. Do you have any preference?"

Mr. Bingley appeared to contemplate the question before shaking his head in the negative. Upon seeing the movement, Mr. Darcy chose to reply, "Mrs. Bennet's suggestion of a six week timeframe seems expedient. The Saturday before Sabbath is November 21st, I believe. Or the week before—the 14th—might see some milder weather. Will that allow enough time for preparations if we are in London through the end of the month?"

"I believe so. I will inquire about both dates and make a decision. While you are in London, I understand that you will finalize the settlements for my girls. Will you also inform the paper? Good." Mr. Bennet eased back in his chair and drank from his glass.

Mr. Bingley rang for tea to be served. The three gentlemen continued talking for the better part of an hour about sports and politics, besides their plans for London, while enjoying some morsels with their refreshment. The time passed pleasantly. It was obvious to the younger gentlemen that Mr. Bennet came with the excuse of confirming wedding preparations, but stayed for intellectual conversation and the quiet of the Netherfield library.

The opportunity to discuss Miss Bingley's behavior with Charles did not arise until after a late dinner with a demure Caroline. She conversed in a low voice, flirted with her eyes, and sent provocative smiles in Darcy's direction. For Mr. Darcy the meal could not end soon enough.

"Bingley, there is a matter I need to speak to you of." Fitzwilliam said the moment the study door closed. He paused until he sensed that he had the undivided attention of his friend. He did not realize that he had earned Bingley's attention by virtue of his serious tone alone. "I fear that your sister is a problem."

Bingley chuckled, "She has always been a bit of a problem, Darce. What has she done now?"

Darcy answered very carefully, "She is a very willful woman. She found me in the library last night—"

Charles interrupted with worry and anxiety in his voice, "Did she force herself upon you? Please say quickly." He was sitting on the edge of his seat with his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes were round as he waited for an answer.

"Put your mind at ease. Nothing happened, exactly. When I chose a book, I turned to find her in her night attire. I imagine her intent was to seduce me, if her manner was any indication. I only bring up the subject to caution you about allowing her to join us in London. I am not certain what you ought to do with her, but I am worried that some disaster will ensue if you do not check her."

Charles rested his head on his hands and shook his head. "I will think on it. I had such hopes… Did you not notice her subdued behavior the last few days? Even with her flirting? I suppose…" his voice trailed off, disturbed by his thoughts. What would be the right solution? He could arrange a marriage, but he maintained that he did not want to take away her choice and, though she possessed a generous dowry, she was not gently born. What manner of man would be induced to marry her? Could he bring himself to exile her with Scottish relatives or send her to a convent? Yes, he would have to contemplate the problem of Caroline. "I will speak to her when we arrive in town."

On the day of their departure, Darcy awoke at his usual early hour. He was anxious to see Elizabeth. His feelings were mixed about London society and bringing Elizabeth into it, however he did not doubt Elizabeth's ability to hold her own. His unease sprouted from many years of exposure to the temperament, judgment and hauteur of the British aristocracy. By bestowing her with his attention, she would be scrutinized by the Ton. Within a day of the announcement in the papers, she would gain the interest and censure of every person who knew of him, wanted to be Mrs. Darcy, or knew someone who wanted to be Mrs. Darcy. It was very likely that gossip had already reached the streets of London, as Elizabeth predicted.

Darcy gave directions for his trunk to be packed and met Charles in the breakfast room just before Caroline joined them with a large smile and false enthusiasm.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. Charles. I am looking forward to being in town again. I am sure there will be some parties to attend. Mr. Darcy, perhaps you can encourage Lady Matlock to host a ball? I have heard that your Aunt has hosted incredible parties."

Mr. Darcy replied in his usual non-committal way, "Indeed." He then directed a look toward Bingley before sipping from his coffee and buttering a biscuit.

Charles took the hint and set down his biscuit before addressing his sister. "There might be some parties to attend, however you will have to convince Louisa to escort you, for I shall not. When we reach London, you will be staying with the Hursts. I do hope you behave yourself there."

Caroline was aghast, "You mean that I will not be invited out with you and dear Jane?"

Charles shrugged, "I will discuss it with you later. I do not want to spoil my appetite. Please have your luggage on the coach at the noon hour and inform the servants that we plan to be in town through the end of the month."

"But, Charles…" She attempted two more times to get an answer before stalking out of the room. Darcy was proud of him for not backing down at her persistent pouting. Just as he was about to voice his opinion, both men flinched when the sound of a slammed door reverberated down the hall.

P&P

The elder Miss Bennets at Longbourn were impatiently waiting in the drawing room for the Netherfield party. The younger Miss Bennets were occupied with their own amusements while their mother asked numerous questions about forgotten objects, what time they were to come, and what the younger girls will occupy their time with.

Mr. Bennet had already taken Jane and Elizabeth into his library that morning to wish them well and convey how much he will miss them. Mr. Bennet had never been active in the role as landlord or father, but did enjoy his two firstborn daughters. They had the goodness and minds to appreciate conversation and the intellectual pursuits that he shared. As happy as he was for their advantageous matches and future happiness, the thought of losing their presence in his home deeply saddened him. The girls were likewise very fond of their father and promised to write him of their adventures until their return home.

When the carriage was heard rambling down the drive, Kitty jumped to look out the window to exclaim, "They are here." Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were astride their horses alongside the fine carriage with the Darcy crest pulled by a team of four matching white animals.

Jane and Lizzy shared a look and backed out of the room. They quietly ran to the door to greet the gentlemen on the front steps with radiant smiles and curtsies.

As Bingley took Jane's hand for a kiss to her knuckles, Mr. Darcy lifted Elizabeth's hand and kissed it while gazing into her eyes. Elizabeth mused that while his continence was often reserved, his eyes expressed volumes. She blushed prettily and invited them inside while the coach boot is loaded.

There was no opportunity to cross the threshold since the rest of the Bennet family spilled forth. Mr. Bennet greeted the gentlemen as Mrs. Bennet instructed a servant to see the lady's luggage secure on the coach. Darcy's footmen stepped forward around the group to assist.

"Thank you for the invitation, but Miss Bingley is waiting in the coach and we ought to leave soon so we arrive before dark."

Mrs. Bennet tied her bonnet and exclaimed, "Of course! It did get dark rather early yester evening. How nice that Miss Bingley will join us for the drive to town. I have had Hill pack some snacks for the ride, I am sure there is enough to share."

Jane looked to Mr. Bingley, "Are you and Mr. Darcy to ride?"

Bingley nodded, "Yes, indeed. We did not want to compromise your comfort."

Elizabeth laughed. "Or listen to the ladies discuss wedding clothes and shopping for three hours."

Kitty giggled, "Oh what fun you shall have!"

Darcy gave Elizabeth a one-sided grin and said quietly to her, "You are welcome to discuss your wedding clothes with me anytime. Truth be known, I was more concerned with my own comfort," he teased. "When I sit in a coach my legs take up all the foot space and half the adjacent seat, with so many ladies around me I would feel constricted."

She raised a brow and began in a sympathetic tone, "It must be difficult to be Mr. Darcy." Then she teased, "You should take care lest you offend those of us who are vertically inferior to yourself."

Before he could rejoin, Mrs. Bennet declared that it was time to go. Lizzy and Jane embraced their sisters as Mr. Bennet handed his wife into the coach to sit by a sulking Miss Bingley. The ladies were handing in by their gentlemen before they took their leave of the remaining family and mounted their steeds.

Mr. Bennet waved them off with a whispered prayer, "Godspeed."

P&P

Miss Georgiana Darcy was annoyed at the amount of time spent in the carriage. The long ride had never seemed to bother her on previous trips; her excitement and sense of adventure was so great that she could barely keep to her seat. They were nearly to London since the majority of the ride was traversed the previous day. She had requested an early breakfast and continued on their way once the horses were fed and harnessed.

The journey had been uneventful, with the exception of seeing an overturned carriage. When the Darcy carriage stopped to inquire about the occupants, they found it abandoned. The footman tied the two skittish horses to the back of the Darcy carriage—the found coach was rigged for four animals, leaving the party to assume that the occupant had left to seek help—to entrust them to the grooms at the next Inn for care.

The journey had begun the day before in silence as Georgiana contemplated her desire for more independence and her situation as sister to the groom. During her reflection, Georgiana used the time to study the scenery, some new music and stitch a sampler. As the journey progressed however, she became more animated and inquisitive.

Mrs. Annesley was amused with the continuous stream of questions asked from her young charge. Most of the conversation centered on a wedding that was much on Miss Darcy's mind. She smiled over her embroidery. "Miss Darcy, there are many preparations that go into a wedding. However, the burden is dependent on the number of guests and the wishes of the affianced. I am certain Mr. Darcy will answer your questions, however there is no use speculating."

Georgiana, in a rare unladylike display, let out an explosive sigh and rolled her eyes. "It would not do to ask my brother. I do hope Miss Elizabeth will discuss the details with me. I do long to assist in the preparations. I could hardly sleep." She paused to look outside and ignored Emma's raised eyebrow. "I did like Miss Elizabeth when she visited Pemberley, but she was there for such a brief time. Do you believe we could become friends? I do hope so."

"I expect so." Mrs. Annesley said emphatically. "I understand that you are excited, dear, but there is no sense in fretting. Put your mind at ease. You are an incredible young woman and your brother would not deign to request the hand of a lady who was less than worthy of being a good sister to you." Her little speech won a radiant smile from her charge. "Now, why don't you tell me what you intend to tell Mr. Darcy when he learns of this journey. We were meant to remain at Pemberley to await the Colonel, were we not?"

At Emma's inquiry, Georgiana looked away and bit her lip. It was fortuitous that they entered the fashionable avenues of Mayfair at that point. Georgiana recognized the street and chose to comment, "We will soon be there. I think I shall take a small luncheon in my room and then nap for a spell."

Emma nodded her head. _It shall be interesting to see how Miss Darcy conducts herself in the coming weeks_, she thought before stating, "I daresay I will also enjoy a rest."

When they arrived at the Darcy townhouse, Georgiana requested her luncheon and sent a note to her cousin before mounting the stairs to her rooms.

P&P

The ride in the Darcy coach was pleasant enough if one accounted for the luxurious and spacious interior. However, the conversation was stilted when Miss Bingley voiced her opinion. Mrs. Bennet even quieted her effusive compliments to the coach, its owner and her girls' luck in the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Jane made an effort to include Caroline in conversation; however she was not gratified with enthusiastic responses. Miss Bingley was in an unhappy mood given the time to contemplate her dilemma—no escort for social occasions was a travesty of the worst kind in her mind.

When Jane offered some cheese and crackers to everyone, Miss Bingley took the opportunity to apply to her. "Jane, I am dearly looking forward to enjoying your company in London!"

Jane smiled tolerantly at her future sister-in-law. She had always been a trusting individual, however with Mr. Bingley's return to Hertfordshire and his proposal, she had learned of Miss Bingley's ploy to separate Jane from her brother. With this knowledge she had endeavored to guard herself around Caroline, even while believing in a person's capacity to change and accept her as family. The conflict was a strain on Jane's dear heart.

Jane answered in her soft voice, "Caroline, I trust this trip will allow us time to understand each other better. I do hope the season does not bring about too much rain so that we may enjoy being out of doors."

Caroline was not to be dissuaded from her purpose. "Indeed. Perhaps we might enjoy some social occasions together. A dance party would be lovely! You simply must speak to Charles and insist that we attend a ball or two. Perhaps some dinner parties as well. Miss Eliza—"

Elizabeth had been listening to the exchange while examining the scenery (and a fine male figure upon a horse). At Miss Bingley's inquiry, Elizabeth looked to over to her.

"—you must talk to Mr. Darcy about Lady Matlock hosting a ball! Her parties are unparalleled and I do hope to be invited."

Elizabeth simply nodded her head and smiled before again directing her attention out the window. She, of course, would not be so presumptuous to ask her intended to request a ball, which he detests, of an aunt whom she had not even made the acquaintance of. The audacity! She did make a mental note to ask Fitzwilliam why Miss Bingley required her and Jane to talk to their fiancés about balls and parties. It seemed as though she was missing something.

Mrs. Bennet did not allow Miss Bingley an opportunity to continue. She began gushing on about the entertainments to be had in town and then about fortunate matches.

The coach was silent again when Caroline forced a smile and claimed to be fatigued. When she laid her head to the side of the coach and closed her eyes, Jane and Elizabeth exchanged a smile and turned to again look out the respective windows. Mrs. Bennet sighed and directed her attention the sewing on her lap. The remainder of the ride passed in relative silence.

When the coach came to a stop outside the Hurst's townhouse, Mr. Bingley dismounted and escorted Caroline inside. Her trunk was carried in by a footman as Mr. Darcy guided his horse to the carriage window. "My home is not far from her in Mayfair. We will go directly to Gracechurch Street, so you ladies can settle for the evening."

Mrs. Bennet beamed, "You are too good, Mr. Darcy. It will be nice to change and enjoy dinner with the Gardiners."

He gave a nod and looked at Elizabeth just as Mr. Bingley exited the house. "Let us go to the Gardiners. I am ready." Mr. Bingley jumped to his saddle and Mr. Darcy signaled the driver.

When they arrived at the Gardiners, the gentlemen assisted the ladies down and into the house as the footmen rummaged through the baggage in the coach boot to procure the ladies belongings. The coach was emptied expeditiously and driven to the carriage house behind the Darcy townhouse in Mayfair.

From a bench across the street, a boy watched the commotion before jumping to his feet and running off to his employer with the information.

**AN: Thank you so much for your support. I hope you enjoyed!  
Next up we will have some fun with Miss Darcy. Where should they go first?**


End file.
